Remnant of Darkness
by MadScrivenings
Summary: Due to circumstances, now Naruto is in Remnant. Watch him tear crap up. This is my non-canon, to the darkness series I'm writing, sequel. I advise reading Rise from the Dark, Step from the Shadow. The true sequel is now also out.
1. Chapter 1

**Remnant of Darkness**

 **AN: Lost my first copy of this, oh well. So to make it short, I like Naruto/Rwby crossovers. RWBY is awesome as a show thingy. It sucks Monty died. I'm making my own crossever and this is a non-canon add on to Rise from the Shadow, Step from the Darkness.**

 **It's not the Sequel. 'Out of Darkness' is in the works. Anyway on with the show.**

 **Also credit to YaDingus and his/her story 'Of the Lesser Son' which I drew some ideas, semi-copying of parts, and other stuff. You are all free to copy my ideas for stories if you think you can write it better. Just don't write the same story as me, by like copy and pasting or something.**

 **The copied stuff should only be in this chapter and I will be original as I can afterward.**

 **Also I am writing it in my own way, it's not me completely copying the scene, just sort of taking the premise. Like a fanfiction of fanfiction.**

 **Also, Naruto's seventeen cuz it be weird otherwise. I don't remember how old I had him in my other story. Feel free to tell me in a review.**

Ch.1 Dark days in...

Who knew being an evil bastard would bite you in the ass. Me? Nope. I thought that as long as I can use my cunning, my power, or my luck to bulldoze my way to victory then I would be fine. Well Lady Luck said otherwise and called bullshit on that bluff. So there I was, happy as a canary that escaped the cat, raised an army, and carpet bombed that fucker's family. I had stabbed ole' pops, ended his pitiful life, and was wondering what came next.

I had a few guesses. I flutter about the elemental nations doing whatever, dodging shifty chicks with a rather creepy wanton destruction way of trying to love/use/abuse/and or protect me. I get offed by one of said shifty bitches, or I find a new person to hunt down for divine and/or unholy retribution.

But Lady Luck said otherwise due to some damn law by the jerkwad named Murphy who liked to make laws and stuff that said I was going to get shafted as hard as possible by fate, while it warmed up it's riding crop so it could tan my hide! But back to the story.

I was making my way out of dodge, you the know the place between batshit and hell, when Kakashi of all people decided to show off his case of pink eye unfair powers that everybody seemed to have. The man had apparently just unlocked his Mangekyo again from seeing me murder Minato and remembering himself killing his girlfriend and decided after seeing me off old fourth fire shadow that he wanted revenge. So using a technique that he didn't know what it does, will do, and shall do to me, he yelled, "Kamui!"

Now if you don't know what it does, then you and everybody else including me are in the same boat. Because as I would later learn from the Kyuubi, the jutsu was only supposed to send me to some pocket dimension that Obito Uchiha, and now Kakashi Hatake have access to.

But nope. In my frantic Kyuubi empowered and Eternal Mangekyo mixed with nature chakra attempt to dodge the move, I royally fucked myself. Trying to do a weird shunshin worked against me with all these different power ups.

So instead of some sucky pocket dimension being my destination. I was sent on a jolly, read as 'horribly and extremely painful', trip through time and space to a place I would later learn was called Remnant.

Back to my horrible and painful trip where I was currently in the middle of.

…...

I grit my teeth. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt. The only thing I could liken it to would probably having each individual nerve in my body being simultaneously being stabbed, burned, doused in acid, and having salt and lemon juice thrown on it while having my brain removed by a rusty spoon.

Then, like a switch was thrown, the pain was gone. I tentatively opened my eyes and looked about. A desert, how fun. Well, better than the hell I had just gone through. I stood up and began walking. Maybe I could find a town where I could drink a few gallons of some sort of a digestible liquid. I would say water, but at this point if all they have is anything that is in liquid form and drinkable that's not piss, I wouldn't be averse to gulping it like it's the god's succor.

For what must have been an hour I walked. Almost immediately a dust storm had started up. I chose to ignore it for the more pressing concern of I was fucking thirsty. As the dust storm continued I became aware of several large 'beings' was the best I could trailing me under the sand. I could really describe them. They were mostly nature chakra, but so much _hatred_ was present. Like the Kyuubi had personally bathed their souls in her feelings, and slathered some Orochimaru jelly on them.

I was then subjected to several seconds of intensely disturbing thoughts of what Orochimaru jelly would entail if made into a real thing. I shook my head and waited for my little followers to show themselves. In tandem two moderately sized scorpion like beasts popped out of the sand followed by a massive one.

All three glared hatefully at me, their beady reddish orange eyes showing their mad hunger for flesh, only thrown off by the slight intelligence and cruel cunning also lurking within. Like a pack, the three attempted to sting me with their stingers. I formed a rasengan, then added some wind to it to add some cutting power before tossing it up slightly to allow to basically began to orbit me as I formed two more, and then I jumped upwards. The three beasts all missed by quite a wide margin, causing me to grin.

The three deathstalkers as I would learn their called didn't even have time to retract their limbs they attempted to use to run me through before I tossed one of the futon rasengans at one of the smaller ones where it expanded and fully engulfed it, eviscerating the beast inside. I quickly threw the other two, which gave each of the other deathstalkers the same fate as the first to fall.

I dropped back to the ground, before dropping to a knee. I ran a little medical diagnostic I remembered Tsunade taught me to find out what was wrong with yourself. I quickly counted and moved my limbs, including fingers and toes, while looking myself over. I then looked internally and gasped quietly in shock. I basically no chakra and the Kyuubi, the fucking Kyuubi, who had half of the chakra that made of the stupid juubi, was nearly running dry, the same as me.

I thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that the travel perpetuated by the stupid Kakashi's technique must have caused this. I sighed in relief however when I saw how fast both my own reserves and the Kyuubi's was refilling. I didn't know where I was at, and considering how different this place felt, the fact that the desert didn't look like the deserts of Suna, and how the strange beasts definitely didn't look like any summons or indigenous species of the Elemental nations, I was lead to the conclusion that I was probably on a different continent.

Of course several other stray thoughts entered my brain. This could be the future, or past, or a different world entirely. Perhaps even a different universe. But the logical side of me called bullshit. But I couldn't completely overrule those ideas because where I and the powerful rule breaking presence of the Kyuubi was involved, not even logic could stand up.

So in a strange way, the presence of the Kyuubi was comforting, even if she was a backstabbing bitch. She had shared the goal of wanting to kill Minato.

I shook head to rid myself ot the thoughts I needed to find some sign of civilization. Just as I was about to stand up and start moving I felt the cold nudge of metal on my back.

I turned my head, my hand reaching to kill whatever had touched me before I realized I was surrounded by several people in desert survival gear and the man behind me had placed some strange weapon against my back. I doubted it would do much, but I needed information so I played along.

"You okay son? You need some water?" a grizzled man asked as he walked forward out of the sand covered men and women, a bottle of water in his hands. I gladly accepted the water, quickly draining the bottle.

"Thanks... err..." I muttered. Even if I was an evil bastard, it doesn't mean I can't show gratitude and as far as I was concerned these people had never done a thing to me.

"Name's Griff, anyway, whatcha doing out here in a sandstorm by yourself?" Surrounded by the dead corpses of the strange animals, I must have looked a strange sight.

"Truthfully, I don't know how I got out here or where here is," I answered, trying to play the card of amnesiac and confused stranger, which was actually pretty true of my situation. At least the confusion. My memories were quite intact. I think. Actually now that I though about it, it felt like I was missing a couple of huge chunks of my memory and more and more were slipping away.

I was from Konoha and...I hated Minato my father who I killed. Snippets and pieces filtered in about my life, and then they were gone. I knew my name was Naruto. I knew the nine tailed fox was in my gut. I knew about my powers. But my history, it was shaky. Like it wasn't completely there. I'd have to worry about it later. At least my amnesiac act was now kind of true.

The man, Griff as he had said, looked kind of offput. I guessed he didn't know what to really do. "Well, why don't you come back with us to Vacuo, and we can figure out who ya are and where you came from."

"Sure."

Just like that, the sand people and I got on some strange contraption, which I would later be informed was sand drifter, one of the many flying vehicles they had in this land.

While we traveled back to town, considering we were pretty far out, one of the riders explained where we were and answered my questions on what we were on and what the deathstalkers were called and what they were. The woman named Jennifer, who was the person that was explaining what a lot of things were, gave me a basic rundown on the history of the lands and some important information she thought was helpful.

I was currently in the Kingdom of Vacuo, whose capital was the city of Vacuo. I was on the world of Remnant, as she had called it, on the continent of Vytal. On this continent two of the four kingdoms resided. The four kingdoms being Vacuo, Vale, Atlas, and Mistral. Each kingdom's capital being of the same name as the kingdom. The areas functioned basically as city state kingdoms, with small cities being in the lands controlled by the big capital city.

Each city had it's own sort of culture and personality, but all spoke the same language and wrote with the same letters. Each kingdom was governed by a council made of the people, in the interest of the people. The girl explained to my slight amazement, about all sorts of technology and weapons that the elemental nations did not have.

She also explained that the big scorpions were called deathstalkers and that they were part of the monsters that plagued the land called grimm. She also explained that the people who mostly fought them were Hunters and Huntresses, who used a mixture of their own personal arms and Dust.

The Dust, she explained, was a strange element that formed underground in ore deposits. The crystals themselves, or their grounded down powder counterpart was used to power machines and many others things, as well as used as weapons against the grimm.

She also explained that dust came with many different elemental affinities, such as fire and wind, earth and lightning, and water. I nodded, but felt slightly offset by the stuff. It was a bit suspicious. Maybe I would look into it. She did say that the main distributor of the stuff was the Schnee Dust company in Atlas.

She also explained that the hunters and huntresses used their auras and semblances to fight the grimm as well. I shrugged at the strange words, assuming they were something like chakra and jutsus or maybe blood line limits.

When we finally got to the massive city, I was led, to my chagrin, to a police station. Once inside I was placed in a white room with a strict faced man who said we were waiting for some woman named Ashley. So while I waited for the woman, I used my chakra sensor powers to scope out everyone nearby. I nearly fell out of my chair when all the energy I felt around me felt so... so... different. It felt like chakra, but not really. Like something was missing. Like it was incomplete.

Whatever. It didn't matter.

As I refocused on my surroundings, I heard the door open and turned to see who was entering. Again I was shocked. The woman who entered had cat ears. Cat ears. I also spied a tail swaying behind her. The woman looked kind of flustered at my shock at her appearance, perhaps she even stiffened a bit at the inspection.

"Never seen a faunus before?" She asked sort of snidely, like she was used to being looked down upon... like me.

I quickly spoke up, "I haven't. Or I don't think I have. I took a pretty bad conk to the head and the guys on the sand drifter said it was some pretty bad amnesia." Hopefully she believed the bullshit I had just said. I mean it was kind of true. My memories were being woefully foggy, and I knew I wasn't in the elemental nations anymore but... everything was cloudy. Maybe the Kyuubi would know more.

The woman's eyes widened slightly before softened, "Right. Well, I am a Faunus. Though faunus come in many shapes in forms just like people do. We are no different from any other person though. Also expect just about any animal like feature to be possible. I happen to have... cat ears and a tail. Now, enough about that." The woman Ashley then walked over next to the grim faced man.

"Some of my officers have informed me that they found you out in the desert in a middle of a sandstorm, dehydrated and surrounded by dead Grimm. Care to give any explanation?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I woke up in the desert with no clue where I was. So I started trying to find a town or something and then was attacked by those... grimm things. I killed them and that's when I was found by your men. I don't much of anything before that. Just some village surrounded by trees... and blood. Lots of blood. The village I think was called Konoha. That ring a bell?"

"Not particularly. I've never heard of a Kono-Konoha. Anyway, we'll just put you in our records as a citizen of Vacuo and I guess since you haven't done anything we'll just have to set you lose. We can't really help you out any, but I think I can set you on the track to get some help learning about your past. There's an academy named beacon next to the city of Vale, the capital of Vale.

The headmaster there knows a lot about the small villages in Vale's territory and that's the only place that I can think that's got a deal of trees."

The woman shook her head.

"Right, well, since you don't know where you're from I guess I can put you down as a citizen of Vacuo. We can't really help you out but, we can provide you with directions on how to get to Vale through the land route, or if you want you could find a job here in Vacuo and take a plane to Vale. That could be a plan," Ashley told me.

The woman then got a strange look, "If... if you need a place for the night I could put you up, but just tonight."

I quickly nodded. I didn't feel like becoming a stowaway just yet, though that was definitely the plan. I wasn't gonna get some stupid job just to get somewhere when I could so easily sneak on one of their flying vehicles.

So the woman said wait outside and that she would be getting off work in about an hour. So I went outside and waited. After the hour rolled by, the woman came outside and I followed her on the rather short walk to her apartment building.

Once we were in the apartment she showed me where the restroom was and told me I would be sleeping on the couch. I nodded in understanding. Then the faunus woman disappeared into her kitchen.

A few moments later the air in the apartment was filled with the sound of cooking. Feeling a bit useless, I decided to see if she needed any help.

I wandered into the kitchen and spoke up.

"You need any help, Ashley?"

The faunus looked up from her sizzling fish, startled.

"Uh..." the cat faunus's cheeks colored, "sure. If you want you can chop those vegetables and then throw them in with this fish."

I walked over to the vegetables she had pointed out. Just as she was about to point out where the knives were I quickly sliced the food into decent sized pieces using my futon chakra and my finger. I then moved food into the pan for cooking.

I smirked a bit at the girl's shocked look.

When the food was finally done, we sat down at her small two person table and ate.

"So," I said after finishing my meal, "thanks for... letting me stay the night. I have a..." my cheeks grew slightly red. I hadn't had a lot of dealings with normal woman. Though I suppose Ashley wasn't particularly normal. She did have cat ears and a cat tail.

"I have a weird question," I finished.

"Well, what is it?"Ashley asked.

"Can I... can I touch your tail. If you let me I promise to show you something cool!" I quickly added.

The woman blushed and I wondered how old she was. She obviously couldn't be older than twenty-two.

"Uh..." the cat faunus let her tail move in front of her and touched it, "Sure I ….. guess. But be... gentle. It is a part of me."

I reached across and ran my fingers over the soft hair on the tail. I jumped back when a purr made it's way from the woman. I smiled a bit when I saw how embarrassed the woman looked. I hadn't felt this calm in years, and now when I wasn't so angry or... sad I guess, I felt like I could sort of act my age.

"Well, let's move to my living room, it'll be easier to talk that way. You still got to show me something cool, like you promised," the cat faunus then bolted into the living room. I followed after her.

I sat down on the couch next to her and I noticed how the woman's tail seemed to be ever so slowly moving it's way toward me. When the tail was suitably close to my hand to not really look like I was trying to get to her tail, I began to touch it again. Ashley stiffened and then, once more purr quietly.

After a few moments I stopped, and I could almost sense the disappointment.

"Right, well, let me show you something cool."

I lifted my hand, and channeled some of my chakra to appear until it was wafting off like an ethereal fire. I grabbed Ashley's hand before she could pull it away, and then moved my hand together with hers to form a ram seal. The chakra seem to curl around our hands before forming a cat above our hands out of chakra.

The cat then began to prance a bit through the air before coming to rest in my lap. When I let go of Ashley's hand, the cat disappeared.

"That... that was pretty cool," the cat faunus spoke.

As I turned to her, I suddenly had my lips pressed against hers. She had grabbed me and kissed me. I sat there, semi-stiffly, until I slowly began to relax into the kiss.

Then the girl suddenly moved back. "I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"I don't know what came over me," she rambled, her face bright red in embarrassment, "it's just you're so handsome and you touched my tail and it felt really good and I had never had some one touch it besides myself, and then the cool smoky blue cat thing. I just felt the need to kiss you," she finished.

I didn't answer her, and simply grabbed her and kissed back. Soon we both got really into it before she pulled us to our feet and we made our way to her bedroom.

…...

I blinked my eyes open before realizing something. Something very warm and very alive was laying against me, their head on my chest. I glanced down at the head on my chest and got an eyeful of gray locks along with the gray cat ears that I knew belonged to Ashley.

I then looked further down and whistled quietly. Ashley and I were very much naked and very much in bed together. And, Ashley was very much a looker. I lifted the dark blue sheet that had probably been over us before sliding off of us and pulled it back over us.

Apparently, I hadn't moved as softly as I thought as Ashley moved her head and looked up, her hazel eyes looking into my one blue and one black eye.

"Morning there sleepy."

 **AN: That's the first chapter, let's see how many people are actually interested in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello. Holy Shit, I didn't think my phone would shut up, you guys are the best! For like twenty hours it kept getting emails saying 'thisperson' or 'thatperson' was following, or favorited, mixed in with quite a few reviews.**

 **One lovely reviewer asked if they need to know much about RWBY to enjoy the story. I don't think so, but I covered mostly everything last chapter, and later I'm having another character explain Remnant's view on aura and semblance.**

 **Also, I very much would like to say watch RWBY, cuz it's good, and doesn't take 200+ episodes and 700+ hours to get to the point, and it doesn't have a shippuden. Ah, shippuden. The 400+ episode nightmare where Naruto is stuck between Kyuubi power ups and chasing after Sasgay. *wipes tear* Those weren't the days.**

 **I'm basing the money system of Liens on U.S. dollar, so $1 dollar equals 1 Lien.**

 **Also, all the girls team RWBY, and any other team at Beacon with girls I like in them except Ruby, are going to be seventeen/eighteen. Poor Ruby will be fifteen/sixteen sort of range. Just so when I make Naruto have relationships with any of them(or all of them, I am kind of undecided) it won't be too far apart. The biggest difference being two years.**

 **ANYWAY, Onwards.**

Ch. 2 Princess.

"Morning there sleepy," I said, deciding since I was already in the deep end, and since I couldn't swim, I better go deeper.

Now if you ask me, 'Naruto, how are you in the deep end?', I would first wonder who the hell you are and maybe stab you. If you survived, then I would answer that I was in a situation of the sexual kind with a very pretty female who I had only met the day before, and just to extrapolate on the matters had very little interaction with women.

Well, sane, not related, or mother-like women.

Back to the naked Neko-woman.

Ashley shoved her face back into my chest and shut her eyes. "Please, tell me, by god, that you're eighteen," she muttered into my torso.

"I will be in...," I thought for a moment, "what month is it?"

"September."

"Eh... like a month or so. My birthday is on Oct. 10 if that helps," I replied glibly.

"Oh my god... I slept with a minor... and I'm a fucking cop," the girl said quietly to herself, almost like she wasn't still using me as a pillow. Which by the way was somewhere between awesome, comfy, and painful since my left arm was so asleep that if I couldn't see it I would say I don't have it.

"Hey, only you know that," I tried to be helpful, "I mean who the hell am I going to tell. I don't know anyone other than you and that Griff guy. But that Griff guy disappeared as soon as he dropped me off at the station with you and stone face. And," I got a grin on my face, since I basically was handed a shovel for this digging of holes for myself, "I was the one who fucked the cop. Though if your job is that of a cop who fucks, that's an interesting job."

Funnily enough, instead of being socked in the face, Ashley giggled a bit.

"Yeah... that's true." Ashley suddenly sat up and I got a face full of tits. "So don't go telling anyone!" I nodded dumbly, still looking at the rack in front of me. Might as well enjoy while it lasts right? Of course I wasn't exactly employing any shinobi subtlety at the moment, so Ashley immediately picked up at where my eyes were staring.

I grinned as her face turned blood red and she bolted from the room. I got up, trying to ignore my arm as it came back to the living, and struggled to get my pants and boxers on with one hand. As I finally achieved the task of half dressing, a small knock was placed against the bedroom door.

The door slid open a crack, and Ashley's hand and voice came through, "Uh, I kind of need some clothes..." she petered off, hand still sort of blindly grasping.

I picked up her discarded panties from yester night and grabbed the nearest t-shirt, which happened to be mine, and passed it to her. A small thanks filtered through the hastily shut door.

I exited the room after a moment to find the cat faunus in the kitchen making coffee, still a bit red in the face. I sat heavily at her small table, still shirt-less and half-asleep. But I felt _totally_ relaxed still. You try getting laid after nearly seventeen years of pent up anger, aggression, and lack of sexual events. I happened to follow the rule of 'don't stick your dick in crazy'. Which every girl I had met up until pretty much now did not pass that pretty short bar.

"So..." I hazard, "Ho-how was it for yo-you?" I tried to manage through a stutter. Damn, this conversation was awkward.

"Go-good. You _really_ have a lot of stamina. Uh, how 'bout yourself?" She asked, as she walked over with the black ambrosia needed to wake both us up.

"Good! I mean, great, even, er... I hope to god this is as awkward for you as it is for me," I said bluntly.

Ashley sighed into her cup of java, "It is... it very much is. But, on the bright side we can try to make these cups of Joe last for, let's say, eternity?"

"Amen to that." I agreed.

"Not to sound... harsh, but I hope you know a relationship can't come of this. At least... not yet. Certainly not until your legal, and even then I don't really know you," Ashley spoke quietly.

I let out my own sigh of relief. I wasn't quite ready to be tied down and I had places to go. Dating a pretty cat girl would kind of cramp that style at the moment. I had no idea how much foreshadowing I had just opened up for myself. But that was the future and the author was a dick.

"Yeah... I can't really get in one either, and the just meeting you thing, and I have... other reasons. I'm glad we can agree on this. But," I hesitated, then spoke tentatively "Friends?"

"Sure," she sort of laughed as she said it, "sure."

Then a her face got really red, but a sly look came over her face.

"Hey, Naruto?" Ashley spoke.

"Yeah..." I asked.

"Let's make that friends... with benefits."

With that, she leapt over the table in a show of cat like agility and the two of us went to round two of last night.

…...

I grinned as I sat sort of bored in the storage area of one of the bullheads as the people here called it. From what I had heard, they were the faster of the two options that the citizens of remnant could use, at the expense of less room for passengers or cargo. The bullhead being a VTOL type aircraft. The airships, on the other hand were suitably slower, but had a great deal more of room for the previous types of things to be put on the flying vehicles.

I was sitting rather pretty on one of the 'Schnee Dust Company' air transports, inspecting the one of the many small crystals packed tightly into the crates.

The one in my hand happened to be of the 'wind' element alignment. As far as I understood, this dust stuff just seemed like a more limited and weaker way of using elemental jutsus.

The dust I had seen so far was limited to just the five main elements, Futon(wind), Katon(fire), Suiton(water), Doton(earth), and Raiton(lightning). There wasn't any of the strange mixtures that were all over the elemental nations. No ice, lava, crystal, or anything else. At lease yet. I had heard that some better users of the dust could make ice dust by mixing suiton and futon. Though the practitioner of it, and the technical cost to make it was quite expensive.

Thus, just about any other strange sub-elements were possible, so I would keep my mind open.

That wasn't what particularly bothered me. No, it was the fact that someone like a random civilian could use all five elements basically whenever. You have twenty-five Lien, well five bucks for four ounces of any dust type powder. There you go, every main element at your finger tips.

So far, I had mostly seen the stuff used either for combat against the grim, or to power various machinery. So it wasn't exactly being abused. But I wasn't stupid. Violence is everywhere, apparently Remnant was better at sweeping it under the rug.

I shrugged though. I knew peace by any means morally right or not, or peace by peaceful means woulds always be a pipe dream. Utopia was not possible when rational thought was capable by people. For in the long history of man, war walked with us, side by side guiding us and teaching us that it will be what we fall and die to, but it will also will be what raises us to our greatest heights.

There is a reason that life becomes better, for a time, in a country during war. Production is high, costs are high, demand is high. Everyone needs everyone more than ever to make as much as possible of just about everything. If your country is winning, the better. Because that means your land isn't being wrecked and you can keep at this high output rate, at least until the war is over.

Then that high era of power will dip, then equal out. Simply how war and living works out.

I cleared my mind. Enough thoughts about that. If what I had heard going through the intercom system of this Bullhead was right, we'd be landing in ten minutes.

…...

It was almost too easy sneaking around the Schnee Dust Company. Throw out a genjutsu or two, which having a sharingan made so dreadfully easy, and it was like walking in an empty building. Of course that didn't account for the electromechanical cameras mounted bloody every where. It's like they were afraid someone who didn't have cheat mode powers to be able to sneak by their, what seemed like, thousands of guards.

I knew in reality it was probably only somewhere between one hundred and two hundred, a suitably small army, but everywhere I looked was at least a dozen guards patrolling. Every single one in a tizz about the White Fang. Stinking terrorist group making things hard.

But with an easy application of henge, I just looked like one of the many generic guards. So walking around was a piece of cake, gift wrapped with a personal self-feeding fork. No trouble at all.

After wandering around the building for like twenty minutes however, it was beginning to be a bit tedious. It didn't help I had no idea what any of the Schnee looked like, and I very much doubted that I could get away asking anyone with out setting off some warning bells.

So instead, I decided that I would find out either by luck or if I got bored enough I would figure out where they stored information. There had to be a data base or something right? Even though Ashley-Chan had explained most people and companies kept everything important on computers, which I had very little experience with considering it was mostly paper records in the elemental nations.

Eh, you win some, you lose some.

Luckily though, lady luck deciding after how she had been tanning my ass, she would throw me a bone. I happened upon a tour guide giving the sizable group of civvies aged ten to eighty from the looks of them a pretty boring looking tour about the complex.

Though, to be honest the group was mostly senior compadres tittering about their 'day and age' and when they didn't have arthritis and that they were tougher and dust wasn't so convenient to use to power everything and their mother. So I slipped into the group basically unnoticed and dropped the henge before slowly letting my multiple genjutsu slip away.

As the pretty brunette who was the tour guide pointed out this and that about what operations took place without giving out any real information about anything, lady luck threw me a second bone. A regal looking girl was spotted almost immediately by the crowd of tourists, making everyone start spouting off about how 'pretty' and stuff the girl looked.

Apparently I had lucked out though because she was supposed to be the heiress to this company, one Weiss Schnee if the whispers and quiet conversations were correct. The girl looked like she was on a mission though, or something. She politely nodded to the group before continuing by, the tour guide spilling some drivel about the Schnee family and what ever boring facts about the girl in question she knew.

I simply ignored it all and started following her, a quick reapplication of a henge and a simple sort of 'notice me not' genjutsu and I was on the girl's tail. After about five or so minutes of walking in this massive building that was home to the girl's family company, the girl I was tailing and myself arrived at one of the docking ports for the airships and bullheads this world made use of.

The girl, Weiss or Meiss, or was it Sheiss? I didn't really pay that much attention to the crowd. She quickly boarded a rather fancy and expensive looking airship. I could tell just from a look it was one of those private dealios, the fancy looking ride being the thing that all rich people seemed to get a kick out of buying and owning. I slipped in like a shadow, not even tickling the senses of the sharp eyed looking sentinels watching over the port and the airship.

I quickly found the girl resting in a plush looking chair, already sipping on some beverage or the other. I sat across from her, the girl being played by my genjutsu to not notice me like a violin. I settled into the comfy chair. I would play my hand when we were closer to whatever location the girl was heading, then I wouldn't have to be bothered by the army of security just waiting for someone to screw up in this company building.

I sighed mentally. All I've been doing all day was sneaking around and really doing nothing. I really hoped I could learn something fancy about this dust stuff from the girl, and learn whether the stuff was bad news bears like I thought.

…...

You would think that staring at a pretty girl would at least be interesting, but almost as soon as the aircraft took off the girl began staring out the window just thinking and drinking what every liquid happened to be in her glass all daintily. Now I would be the first to admit, I'm not really a pervert. Hell, I hadn't had much interest in the female form until much recently after the debacle I had gone through with Minato Namikaze and was free from his bullshit.

Sure, I had basically been surrounded by a bunch of sexy woman my whole life, but when all of them were nuttier than that of a squirrel's diet, and knew how to kill a men in five seconds or less, whatever sex appeal their boobs and butts and shapely figures had dropped drastically.

Let it be said once more, that I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, regardless of how unhinged I am or how much I hate my last name, do not stick my dick in crazy. Mostly because the crazy bitches would then probably kidnap me and use me as a chakra battery/sex toy for whatever evil world dominating estrogen filled plans they had.

Now to put matters to rest, I am not sexist. In fact, ninety percent of the time I would agree women are smarter and deadlier in just about anything and everything. But as soon as some little shit with no tits decides to say that men with their testosterone was worse than woman, and were more evil or some other double-standard bullshit, they were gonna get a harsh pop to the chin. Regardless of sex.

Now that's equality. We are all mentally challenged, backwards hicks who can barely tell left from right and fuck like rabbits. It's part of the human experience.

But I digress. The white haired Schnee was rather dismally boring. At least at the moment. I had got to my near extent of boredom within five minutes of sitting in the air vehicle with the girl and had activated my sharingan just to count the individual fibers of her white dress. I was that bored.

In case you were wondering I was at four hundred thousand and seven hundred and fifty three. That sad part was that the amount of fibers I just told you about only made a three by three inch square on the girl's stomach.

After a suitable amount of time though, and deciding to get the show on the road, I decided to reveal myself.

"Lovely weather, eh?" I said offhandedly.

I nearly fell apart in laughter, but was luckily able to keep my poker face as the white haired heiress nearly flew out of her chair, hand on the rather highfaluting looking rapier strapped to her side.

The girl then tried to move her hand to touch what I assumed was a panic button. Of course it didn't matter though. I had set genjutsu traps on all the doors leading into the cabin to leave the person feeling confused why they were trying to enter.

The girl then in a rather impressive show of speed, you know if I wasn't above kage level and slightly sniggering at her about chunin level speed, whipped out her blade and leveled it just below my chin.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly, not very nice at all.

I did have to admit though, her voice was rather pretty and not spewing whatever half-assed reason she loved/needed me to do whatever for her. Five brownie points for her.

I spoke up, lightly admonishing her, "Now that's not the way to greet some one, there should be some manners involved unless I am that out of touch with the times or you just have horrible customs for meeting new people. Usually a hello, my name is 'so and so' cut's it."

I grinned, and slightly rejoiced on the inside at the girl's taken back face at my reaction.

"I said who. Are. You? And though it doesn't really matter, my name is Weiss Schnee." The girl then harrumphed, turning her head slightly to the side almost tsundere style.

"Ara, ara, much better. Name's Naruto, but," I moved her blade away from my throat with a finger, laughing as she tried to stop me with her body strength, but utterly failed "It's not nice to point sharp pointy things at people. I'm not here to fight you, I just got some questions."

Weiss huffed before attempting to move her blade back towards me, before glancing back at the door from which the guards should have come through already.

"They aren't coming princess, genjutsu tend to confuse the little baby civvies who don't know how to break them," I taunted.

"Gen-what now? Anyway, what are you doing here and what do you mean by questions?" The girl asked a bit snottily, finally giving up on fighting an obviously benign opponent.

Of course for a tsundere that meant she sat down heavily on her seat looking quite put out.

"Well, to answer your questions, I made an illusion to confuse your wittle baby protectors, and I have some questions to ask you," I replied smoothly.

"On what," she said.

"Dust."

"Dust," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." My succinct reply.

"Seriously, you don't know how to pick up a book at a store. You broke in and stowed away on my personal aircraft. Got past at least one hundred and fifty guards, and whatever else you did while waltzing around my daddy's company, just so you can ask me about Dust?" The girl said flatly.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds a bit ridiculous, but yes."

I saw the girl palm her face in annoyance.

"Ask away, I guess." The girl could stand to be less uptight.

"I was just wondering," I said as I pulled a small dust crystal of the futon alignment out of my trench coat, "Where exactly this dust stuff came from? Like where did it originate. Answer me that, and I'll," I thought for a moment, " Answer any question you have." That's a fair enough deal I suppose, an answer for an answer.

"Well," the girl slightly grimaced, plucking the green crystal from my fingers, "my grandfather found the first abundant supply of dust from caves deep underground. In their own sort of ore veins. Before hand, the process for collecting it and making it pure enough to actually be worth a damn meant collecting what few small deposits were on land and finding what we could in rivers and streams with straining baskets and so on."

"So, there isn't, say perchance, a giant evil monster made of energy or something that is the origin of this stuff? All hypothetical of course."

"No," the girl frowned, looking at me like I was stupid.

"Right, that's all I wanted to know. Anyway, ask whatever you want. I ain't a teacher, but I know my stuff and can give you pretty good answers on a whole lot of things."

"Explain what that genjutsu thingy was you talked about earlier," Weiss basically ordered.

"Well, the basic way of explaining it is to use chakra to weave an illusion that affects the five senses of another human, generally by infecting their chakra network with your chakra. The illusions can range from your raunchiest day dreams to a horrible nightmare of pain and destruction. But to tell you the truth, the best illusions are the ones you can't tell are one," I finished with a wink.

The girl ignored, instead to ask another question, "What's this 'chakra' you speak of? Is it like aura? Or a semblance?"

"What's an aura or semblance? I think I remember some girl names Jennifer saying that hunters or something use it?" I asked in return.

"Well to answer your question, an aura is a hunter or huntress's life force. It's what makes us stronger, faster, and protects us when we are in battle. A semblance is the singular unique ability that every person has. Though not everyone can make use of their aura or their semblance. The semblance also uses a lot of your aura, so even though they are powerful most of the time, the are used sparingly by hunters and huntresses," Weiss finished.

"Well, to answer your question earlier, I guess to simplify it, chakra is the sum of the physical and mental energies of a person. Kind of similar to auras I guess. Though with chakra and proper training just about anyone can learn how to utilize it to make ninjutsu or genjutsu. Unlike your semblance thingy, a person who uses chakra can learn tons of techniques. Though I'll admit, a great deal aren't really worth learning."

Just as Weiss was about to open her mouth to ask more questions a frantic warning came over the intercom of the airship.

"Warning all personnel aboard, approximately five hundred or so yards back is the biggest nevermore I have ever laid eyes on and it's got several pretty big friends following it! I'm not quite sure we can escape it, and it is gaining rapidly and is infinitely more maneuverable then this airship!"

The shear fear in the man's voice broke through the nearly mechanical way he had warned those aboard the ship.

Weiss of course instantly as she heard the news glanced out the numerous windows, looking for the massive attacking grimm avian.

"What are we going to do!" Weiss mumbled to herself, biting her lip in worry and gripping her sword with a death grip.

I grinned. Finally something to do. Maybe the girl will stop glaring at me so much if I take out the little pursuers of ours. I looked over to see an emergency hatch. Luckily it was one of those slide open and not fall off sort of hatches. While we weren't too high up, I knew the unequal air pressure would still mess a bit with things.

"So Weiss, will you stop clicking on that damn panic button every two minutes if I take out those, what'd you call them, nevermore?"

The girl barely paying attention, nodded. Glaring out the window at the following grim. I didn't know how the girl fought, but I very much doubted she could fly.

Luckily I could, praise be the gods and my lovely self for having such a mastery over futon chakra. I walked over calmly to the hatch and opened it up. Immediately the air in the cabin fluctuated, and Weiss's eyes snapped over to me.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked.

"I'm going to fight the nevermore," I answered shortly.

"You can't just jump out the plane, idiot! You'll die falling from this height and we are above open water and if all that doesn't kill the nevermore will!"

"Hey, you said you would stop pressing that stupid panic button every two seconds if I took them out. Well, Naruto Uzumaki keeps his promises. Ja ne."

With that I launched myself out the door, the shocked gasp and yell of 'no' and 'wait' and the girl futilely trying to grab me before I had jumped. I let Kyuubi's chakra flow through me, forming a Rasenshuriken in one hand and charged up an incomplete tail beast bomb in front of my mouth. Once both were ready, I combined the two to make a bijushuriken, as I liked to call it and let it loose.

Like the fury of the gods, it reeked havoc on the four or so flying menaces. Each died within seconds of me throwing my powerful combination jutsu.

I then jauntily flew back to the airship, ignoring the loud explosion noise from my jutsu finally reaching me. When I got near the hatch to the airship, I attached myself to the outside before pulling myself back in and closing the hatch.

There on the ground was the girl, on her knees and tears in her eyes. I suddenly felt quite bad, I had though being my normal evil bastard self and scaring her wouldn't be that bad. But no, seeing the girl who hadn't done a thing to me look so broken for a lack of a better term made something in my steel case of a heart twinge.

When the girl realized I was alive she jumped to her feet and grasped onto me, her hands frantically running themselves along my back and chest to make sure I was really there.

Then she slapped the ever living shit out of me.

The loud smack from her hand impacting off my cheek filled the small room. The massive glowing red hand print on my cheek a testament to how hard she hit me.

"Don't ever do that again!" Weiss nearly roared.

"Hey, hey, I'm okay aren't I? And our avian problem is taken care of," I tried to console her with.

"I guess that's true, but still. I thought you had jumped to your death! You didn't say you could fly or whatever you did to not fall to your death!" she argued angrily.

"Well, princess," I said, "don't worry I'm fine and once we land I leave you to your business so your pretty silver hair don't turn gray."

The girl blushed a bit at being complimented before getting her frown back, "no way mister, I'm not letting you run off. You might go and get yourself killed like the idiot you are. Just because I just met you, doesn't mean I can just let you go kill yourself. What kind of person would I be then?" She said petulantly.

"But I can't hang around frosty, I got to go find that headmaster guy, whatever his name is. He runs some fancy school called Beacon," I tried to convince her.

The girl just smiled a bit deviously, "But Naruto. Don't you know, Beacon is where I am headed. I going to join that school to become a huntress."

My smirk slid off my face.

"I'm not going to be able to get away from you am I?"

"Nope," Weiss answered, popping the 'p' in the word in a cutesy way now that she had finally one-upped Naruto.

"Well, damn. Lesson learned. Don't mortally scare a girl to death and in the process save her. Gotta write that in a book or something," I joked.

"Just shut up and sit down until we get there," Weiss sniped at me. Her look of semi-superiority once more back.

"This is going to be a long ride."

 **An: Done! For that chapter. So some more facts now. Naruto met Weiss, and she may or may not have a crush on him. I get that their friendship might be sort of rushed, but I think watching someone jump out of a plan in front of you is rather jarring to a person who has never seen death or really faced a grimm before such as Weiss's case was.**

 **Of course it wouldn't be one of my stories if every girl I like didn't at least semi-fall for Naruto. I, unlike the owner of the series, want Naruto to succeed at life and get laid. Poor bastard needs it.**

 **Anyway, review Please. I love the buggers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hello, my lovely little scrivenauts. If you dislike the name, leave a review to complain. *Looks around furtively to make sure no one knows the plan for more reviews* You don't even need an account. Anonymous is just another name for the shy guys and gals, or those who don't want to join the cult that is this lovely site. Once you join, you don't ever leave.**

 **Anyway, one of the few people who do review, which I thank you for(and you'll know who you are) asked if Naruto is going to be a womanizer or just going to be with a few girls.**

 **Well... it's complicated. I'm not turning him into a gigolo, or particularly planning for him to sleep with any of the girls I am going to make him become 'besties' with. If it happens, well it happens. But! The thing with Ashley was just something I found kind of funny and turned out pretty well in my opinion.**

 **Though to be honest, she will probably never appear again. My muse likes to change my story. Like back in 'Rise from the Darkness', all the stuff with Shiro and Naruto having memories removed was not part of the premade book. I made that shit up on the spot cuz I'm a bad planner for stories.**

 **On to another point. Jaune doesn't exist in this story. I will explain why in the exiting Author Note.**

Ch. 3 Not the Academy! Again!

To be direct, the rest of the ride on the bullhead with Weiss was boring. Other than the guards finally getting in the room to check on Weiss due to me having taken it down when I fought the multiple nevermore, and wondering who the hell I was, nothing really happened. Weiss merely waved them off saying I was a 'friend' and they just nodded.

They were under her pay roll. So they couldn't say shit.

The girl in question however seemed to have mixed feelings the rest of the ride. Every minute or so she would glance up at me, her eyes kind of wide like she was thinking I wasn't there or something before softening and returning to looking at nothing. Maybe me jumping out of this plane messed her up more than I thought. It didn't help that the scar on her eye told me a story no words really could. At least from the way she was reacting.

As far as I could tell, that scar was definitely from some sort of fight. That compounded with the fact that it was very faded added age to it. So when she was younger someone had hurt her. Now that was enough to give most younger people a pretty rattled psyche. Having your face cut up by a person trying to hurt you sucked.

But they way she kept checking to make sure I was there, that I was safe and alive lead me to the conclusion she had seen someone close to her get hurt, possibly die. More than likely, that was also when she got that scar. So to sum it up, my little stunt brought up some bad memories and was doing all sorts of stuff to kind of fuck her up.

Now, I knew that I had just met her today, so I probably wasn't that much of a 'precious person' but people's minds did strange things when adrenaline and fear are filling your thought processes. Compound that with some repressed mental problems, and I could at least understand why she was still a bit worried that I might go and die on her.

You would be a bit scared that someone was going to die in front of you if you did see someone die in front of you. Natural human reaction and stuff. Mental psychoanalytical and so on.

I would however like to believe that Weiss and I had become... 'friends'. It was a strange word to me, friends. The only one I had ever really had was Itachi and I killed him. So it wasn't something I was well acquainted with. Most of my interactions with normal people was either being a bastard to them, killing them, or both. I lead a very varied life.

So to actually talk with someone was a novel experience. Make that someone my age who was a pretty girl to boot, and it was like a roller coaster of new experiences. Of course I wasn't so asocial that I became a tongue-tied fool. More of the opposite, I tried to joke and became brazen, doling out nick names and trying to seem more worldly than I had any right to claim for myself.

But that could be worried about later, when I had a chance on my own to think over what the hell was happening to me in this strange world. Or continent, or new dimension. Or Universe. I seriously had no clue where the fuck I was. Not only that, but with my luck and the rules of the universe bending to the biju in my gut, I couldn't really know for sure what was the right answer.

No, right now I needed to focus on the fact that the private bullhead I was in was landing.

…...

I strolled out of the bullhead, stretching my arms behind my head. Weiss started walking towards whatever destination she had her mind set on and I followed at a leisurely pace. I had, what I assumed, was all the time in the world to find the professor-y headmaster guy.

Of course life couldn't be simple for little 'ole me though. Nope, something has to happen at all times. There just isn't any rest for the wicked.

This of course was proven true immediately when I saw a girl trip and fall onto a trolley with Weiss's many trunks on it. This of course set Weiss off like a firecracker.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled angrily.

"Uhh... sorry?" The girl in red answered sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Weiss retorted like the very word had wronged her, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" She asked.

I sighed and shook my head. I was going to have to get involved in this before Weiss made the girl cry.

"Hey, cool the jets Weiss. She tripped, don't need to kill her over it," I chided.

Weiss eyes widened a bit at my sudden appearance in the conversation before turning her head to the side all aggravated like. Total Tsundere.

"She started it. All she has to say is sorry and she doesn't even know the damage she could have caused!" Weiss then turned back to the girl on the ground, addressing her, "Do you?"

"Uhh..." was her eloquent reply.

The girl then tried to move one of the trunks that had fallen on her when she had fell into them, before having it quickly snatched from her hands.

"Give me that! This is dust mined," Weiss opened the case and removed one of the vials of grounded up dust, "and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh..." the ever so witty banter that the girl in red on the ground seemed capable of. I grinned in spite of the weird situation.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss ranted.

"Uhh..." Goodness gracious, the girl could win a literary reward for her startling display of literary powers within the English language. A true Machiavellian master, in my humble opinion.

"Are you even listening to me?" Weiss asked, shaking the dust vial in her hand, accidentally letting some of the precious material escape and sort of sprinkle in the fallen girl's direction, "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Of course the ironic misuse of dust safety Weiss had just partook in was not lost on me, as the shiny particles red fire dust sort of spraying about willy-nilly. Of course that meant that the girl clad in red's nose was tickled by the dust and she sneezed. Violently. Like accidentally causing a quick flash of flame violently.

"Uhhhaaahhh-CHOO!"

I couldn't hold it in at that point and let out a small chuckle as Weiss let go of the bottle she was holding, it's glass form sliding over to a girl with black hair and a black bow. The girl in red looked mortified, and extremely sorry, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. Weiss herself looked fine, other than the light amount of soot that coated her from nearly head to toe.

Weiss stomped almost infuriated, before yelling again after the actual dust and soot fell off her leaving her basically spotless, "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." She then turned to me.

"And you can stop laughing, jerk!"

Of course that just meant I laughed more at her childish reactions to just about everything and blatant hypocrisy.

"I am really, really sorry!" The girl in red tried to apologize, the tears in the corner of her eyes and the awkward... Hinata... like... poking of her fingers together... making me feel pretty sorry for her.

My smile faded faster than the yellow flash himself as memories of Hinata and the times I shared with her entered my head. Before I brutally ended her life like I had Itachi's. Unnoticed to myself, a stormy expression took over, my frowning visage a rather intimidating sight. Of course Weiss was too angry at 'Red', as I decided to call the clumsy girl, and Red too focused on Weiss.

"Ugh! You complete Dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She asked accusingly.

"Well... I," Red tried to answer.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"Hey," Red finally seemed to gain some back bone, "I said I was sorry, Princess!"

Weiss actually looked a bit taken back at one of the nick names I had given her.

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the form of Dust in the World," the black haired girl said, butting into the near argument Red and Weiss were having.

"Finally, someone knows who is who!" Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor force and questionable business partners," Bow-girl said cuttingly.

"How dare-!" Weiss stopped mid sentence as the girl left after leaving the red dust vial with Weiss's bag.

"The nerve of-!" Weiss then turned back to Red, just to scoff again.

"Ugh! Let's go Naruto!" She yelled.

"Hey." I said calmly, the seriousness in my tone getting her to look over at me.

"Go cool your self down short stack. No need to get so worked up over nothing. Besides, little Red here didn't mean to fall onto your bags. Also, Bow-girl there was obviously trying to rile you up. Now why don't you go ahead to where-ever you were stomping to get to when we landed here. I got to," I looked the rather embarrassed and still gangrenous looking face of Red and turned back to the annoyed one of Weiss, "something I want to talk with her about."

Weiss simply harrumphed, before stalking off, still a bit prissy. As she walked away I heard her call out, "Don't even think about trying to bail out on me! I will find you again!" She then disappeared towards some doors.

I turned back to Red to see her collapsed to her knees, mumbling a bit to herself.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," the girl said to herself before sighing, "Seems I'm not the only one having a rough day."

I walked forward until I was in front of Red.

"Hey," I said, sticking a hand out, "Don't you know talking to yourself will make people think you're crazy?" I finished a bit jokingly, the reminder of the one other real friend I had probably made and subsequently killed having faded to the back of my mind.

Red quickly grabbed my hand and I hauled her back to her feet.

She quickly spoke up, "I'm not crazy or special!" She then pointed at her knees for some reason, "See! Normal knees! Not the bee's knees or anything crazy. Just normal, girly knees!"

Red then made a face, trying to make what ever she assumed a normal smile must look like.

"Calm down there speedy. Take a breath. I'm sure your non-bee's knees are perfectly... girl knee like."

I then pat the girl on the head.

Red seemed to like that answer as she smiled, a real smile and not the strange amalgamation she had attempted earlier.

"Now, if you're here, I can only guess you're a new student from how lost you look. Wanna go look for orientation or whatever Weiss had said she was going to go to," I offered.

"Sure!" Red said brightly. "By the way, name's Ruby. Ruby Rose! What's yours?" She asked.

"Eh. Pretty name, suits your dressing scheme at least. But my name," I thought for a moment. I would probably need to stick with a last name. Well, Uzumaki sucked because it was a crazy homicidal clan that kind of ruined my life, but I rather die than go with Namikaze, so I guess Uzumaki wins, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Red."

The girl grinned, a light blush dusting her cheeks, before a curious look came over her face, "Hey Naruto? Where's your weapon? Don't you have a weapon?"

I stopped to think about it, Ruby stopping in curiosity to look at me. I didn't really use weapons. Sure I had the Kusanagi and Zabuza's old Kubikirirbochou, but I didn't really use them. Eh, the girl was looking for something impressive right, so I might as well just unseal Zabuza's weapon because it was far more impressive looking.

I reached behind me to grab a seal scroll strapped to my hidden kunai pouch. The pouch and scroll having been hidden by my mostly red with black flames trench coat, and flicked it open behind me to open up the first seal on it and sent a sliver of chakra into it to poof Kubikirirbochou out. I grasped the handle that popped out of the seal and slowly for effect pulled the blade out reverse grip from behind me.

Ruby gasped at the massive blade I seemingly pulled from nowhere. The blade was at least as tall as me and considering I was six feet and four inches, that made it a tall 'sum bitch. Of course, that still wouldn't make it possible or feasible to strap it to my back and make it unnoticeable, not with the way I had removed it from behind my back would make one think.

"Whoa, that thing's massive! It's probably as big as Crescent Rose!"

"Crescent Rose?" I asked.

The girl grinned before pulling out a rather compact looking rectangle of metal from under her cloak and pressed a mechanism to make the thing unfold into a large and deadly looking scythe. I whistled appreciatively at the cool design of the weapon and the rather neat way of storing it.

"Neat." I said glibly, my large sword no longer feeling quite as cool.

"My Crescent Rose can also transform into a sniper rifle to shoot dust imbedded bullets!" To show case, Ruby transformed her weapon.

I once more looked at the weapon appreciatively, before nodding.

"Well, my weapon can't do any of that but," I let the blade rest at a forty-five degree angle and in a show of awesome strength, broke the blade in half. Ruby gasped as the sword broke, her eyes bugging out a bit.

"Why'd you do that! Now your sword is broken!"

"Not quite," I chuckled. I grabbed the half of the broken blade with the handle and ran the still sharp blade along my index finger, leaving a long but thin trail of blood on the metal blade. Almost like magic, dark blue seals appeared along the broken weapon before the blood seemed to slide up to where the blade was broken and repaired itself.

As soon as it was repaired, the seals faded and not a speck of blood was left on it. My finger had also long since healed itself, and I licked away the small amount of blood that was left on it.

"Fancy huh?"

Ruby let out a little screech, before sort of jumping in place.

"That was so cool! How does it do that?" She asked.

"Now that would be telling, now wouldn't it. Anyway, don't we need to get to that orientation thing?" I said, trying to distract her from my blade. The girl gasped before grabbing my arm and pulling me along at an amazing speed, at least for someone who doesn't use chakra, leaving behind a trail of what looked like rose petals.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled.

I simply sealed my blade away as she dragged me along, my body nearly horizontal as she sprinted.

…...

I laughed at Weiss's put out face as Ruby finally dragged us through the doors of the main hall. After an admittedly fun run around a large part of the castle like school, we had finally arrived at the hall. It didn't really help us on our search that Ruby wouldn't stop for more than a second or that the cooks didn't appreciate us taking a detour through the kitchen. They showed such depreciation by tossing kitchen knives at us.

But no matter. We had made it on time, that's what I counted. Though I guess it really didn't matter to me considering I wasn't a student of the school. I also wasn't trying to join like Weiss or Ruby.

I was about to say something to Ruby when I felt an arm sling around my shoulders. I nearly flipped my shit at the yellow haired girl as I grabbed her and prepared to hip toss her, only being stopped mid toss by Ruby. Luckily, the girl I had tried to toss landed on her feet, looking kind of shaken by the sudden attack.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Goldie, as I had now deemed, yelled.

"Uhm, I'm a bit jumpy?" I threw out there.

"Well...," the girl didn't really seem to know what to say, "Anyway, what are you doing with my sister? Huh Bub?" She blustered.

I quickly moved next to Ruby grabbing her head and pressing it against my chest, the red clad girl struggling to get out of my iron grip.

"Obviously we're going to elope! Ruby-Chan has informed me of her undying love and said that she wanted to escape the stifling rule of her dictator like sister. She said she loves her some of the manliness that is Naruto!" I yelled loudly, drawing strange stares from some surrounding people, a rather angry looking glare from Weiss, Ruby's own face becoming really red from embarrassment, and Goldie looking lost.

I let go of Ruby and she backed up, shaking her hands in front of her sister in a placating manner to Goldie, "Yang! It's not like that! He's just joking! I don't like him like that!" From the red look on her face I bet there was something she liked, but whatever.

"What are doing Naruto! Associating with that klutz. You could spending your time far better by hanging around me, you dolt," Weiss said snootily.

I used my speed to basically appear by her side, poking her in the side in an attempt too see her squirm before speaking in a honeyed voice, "Oh, you know I can't replace you Weiss! Where else will I find a silver-haired girl who is stuck between wanting to stab me and keeping me away from other girls. I know my innocence will be protected as long as you're around!"

Cue more strange stares.

Weiss blushed heavily at the bit about keeping other girls away, "Hey, I don't want to stab you..." she said to deny the first part of my little tirade.

"Oh, so you do want to protect my innocence?" I said teasingly.

"Ugh, I probably have to! Considering you tried to kill yourself by jumping out a plane to fight a nevermore!"

Ruby then poked her head literally back into the conversation, by placing herself between myself and Weiss.

"You fought a Nevermore?" She asked.

"Well, like four or five," I said unabashedly.

"In the middle of the air several kilometers about the ground I might add," Weiss added in annoyed tone.

"Whoa there, bro, pretty hardcore," Yang said, once more making herself known.

"Well, I also fought some Deathstalkers in a desert, but at least they put up more of a fight then the nevermore, these things are like super weak," I added.

"What are you talking about, Naruto! Those Nevermore were humongous! Those things could have torn apart my airship in seconds!" Weiss screeched.

I shrugged, "I knew people who make those grimm look like little toddlers...with broken legs. Yeah, broken legs. They are also asleep, the people, not the broken legs."

The three girls just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, believe me or not. I couldn't care either way. Besides, that doesn't really matter. I just need to find that headmaster guy of this place, I got a couple of questions for the man," I said seriously.

Before any of the four of us could say another thing a man stepped out onto the stage in the room and coughed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The conversations petered off as he straightened up.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that the man stepped off the stage before heading towards an exit, but on his way he pointed at me, beckoning me to come speak with him. The crowd watched as I waved bye to Yang, Ruby, and Weiss and made my way towards the gray-haired fellow.

As I walked I could hear a few grumbles about the rather negative speech, or about how I was signaled out, but I ignored them. I really needed to talk with this guy.

As I grew closer to the man who was waiting near an elevator, a feminine voice filled the rather mute crowd.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, for those who memories are poor enough to not remember what I said on the airship to here and for those who took separate vehicles to make your way here, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and training to protect our world."

Glynda continued, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

I stepped into the open elevator door with the older man, staying silent as the metal contraption silently took us upwards.

"So if I may ask, who exactly are you and what made you decide to grace my school grounds?" The older man asked.

"It's only polite to give your name first jiji, unless this world really does have different greeting customs?"

The man laughed lightly, "Ah, excuse my manners, my name is Ozpin." The man's face then turned deadly serious, "I seem to have forgotten my manners due to the massive strength I feel coming off of you. The others may not feel it due to lack of experience, or you simply are very good at hiding your power, but I can sense it boiling inside you. Now about the your name and your reason for being here?"

I nodded in acceptance at the small explanation.

"Well, you may or may not believe me, but I needed to ask you a few questions to determine something very simple," I said flatly.

"That is what, dear boy?" The question drifted softly from the grim face of the headmaster.

"Well, it's about whether this is just another continent, or something more logical along those lines... or..." I grew silent.

"Or what, if I may inquire," the gray-haired gentleman asked.

"If this is another Universe."

 **AN: And that's a wrap. As I said, I'll explain why Jaune doesn't exist in my story. First of all it's because, as a little spoiler, Naruto will be going to Beacon and he will join either Team RWBY or JNPR. Of course, that means they won't be called their original names if Naruto joins one and the team combinations might change.**

 **Another reason Jaune doesn't exist is because to me he feels like a cop out character with potential. Kind of like Naruto. My reasoning is that he has the premises for something great, but they way he was executed was so very poorly. Much like Naruto. I mean just look at all the amazing Naruto fanfictions where Naruto is just fucking amazing.**

 **I mean I'm talking Digitize with Sage and Kenchi with his hundreds of awesome fics. VFSnake and others included. They made Naruto into what he should have been, a strong but human character, able to succeed and not retarded, but have faults and can learn from them.**

 **Nothing at all like my overpowered Mark Sue Naruto. But I digress.**

 **See y'all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Time for the next chapter of 'Remnant of Darkness'. I ain't got much to say this time so on with the chapter.**

Ch. 4 Not the Academy! Pt.2

"If this is another Universe."

This time Ozpin's eyes widened significantly, his grip on his coffee mug becoming slightly tighter.

"Whatever would bring you to the conclusion that the possibility of this world, of which I live in, is another Universe in that of which I said before, a possibility?" Ozpin questioned.

"Well, one example is the energy our bodies use. Our physiology may be entirely the same other than the race you call Faunus, with their animal body parts being the only difference, but the energy that makes up our life force and how we are able to manipulate it is very different," I answered.

"That is rather strange, and say even if I do believe your body has a different energy that makes up your life force, that doesn't exactly give much reason for you to conclude that this is another Universe as a possibility," Ozpin argued.

"I beg to differ. There is also the case of the natural energy of this world feeling just... _different._ That as well as the grimm, and I have more reasons to be enough. I'll show case how I have come to this thought as well, though don't be alarmed, the example I am willing to show you is not very nice. I'll maintain it's effect on the surroundings to just this room. Wouldn't want to scare the kiddies. This power of mine is rather... finicky, however... and very very dark. The malevolence prevalent in it is enough to kill lesser men, though I doubt you'll die," I added.

I then let the Kyuubi's heavy power come to life around me, red tendrils swirling about my body almost caressing like, in it's tenderness, before the headmaster could make a peep about it. Instantly the room became darker, lighting wise, the intense feeling of hatred and death being directed to all that were present in the room.

Ozpin himself looked taken back by the power, his eyes narrowing, the man clearly preparing himself for battle even if he wasn't wanting to fight.

" **Now, if you acquiesce me and merely lay your hand in my palm, I'll let you meet the creator of this power. Do not worry it shall not harm you or befoul your body, nor will we even leave this room... at least physically,"** my voice made it's way out gravelly and deep, the sonorous baritone almost making the walls reverberate.

The professor meekly stuck a palm out and I lightly grabbed it, ensuring my claws did not stab into the man's comparatively soft skin.

" **Prepare your self. This shall be quite jarring.** " I then closed my eyes and felt myself pulled towards my center, dragging along the gray-haired headmaster.

…...

I opened my eyes and breathed deeply, already quite use to the transition. I glanced over at Ozpin on his knees, breathing heavily and holding his side. I chuckled, drawing his gaze towards me, impassive as ever even in his pain.

"That was... different," he finally said as he drew himself to his feet, standing tall in spite of his wooziness. The man was surprisingly resilient.

I waited for the yell to come from the third occupant in the room. Luckily, as far as I knew the _other_ being that dwelt in my mind didn't have enough strength to appear and bother us like the Kyuubi could. At least not all the time.

" **NARUTO!"** Kyuubi roared, it's massive reddish orange head appearing against the gargantuan metal bars that made ups it's cage. The red eyes were inflamed, pure rage menacing it's way into the very souls of the only other two beings in the room. The large incisors salivating, rancid breath spilling out over the overly large and burly tongue to make the room smell like the sewer that it appeared to imitate. The very hair on the biju construct's body bristled, like an angry cat.

The beast slammed it's tails about in a thrashing manner, horribly loud booms echoing in the empty room, loud metal ringing being caused every time a stray tail made it's way into trying to flatten the metal bars that made up a large part of the seal and the only object between it and myself and Ozpin.

Ozpin looked ready to fight... or run. I couldn't really tell. It didn't matter, I needed to have a talk with Kurama anyway and she was going to listen. If it helped convince Ozpin, as well as shed some light on what the hell was happening, well that was just a plus.

"Silence, Kyuubi," I said softly, my Sharingan swirling in my eye before it became the mangekyo that it was.

The Kyuubi seemed to shrink in on herself, even in her monolithic fox form, growling lowly at the dreaded death pinwheel besmirching my right eye. I laughed hollowly at the fact, the fact of course being that just the sight of the powerful Kekkai Genkai could cow such a powerful beast.

"I have come to speak with you over...several things. I'm sure you have something to get off your chest as well and I believe that Ozpin may or may not have a few questions himself and will be able to shed some light on a few topics."

Ozpin nodded solemnly, taking the appearance and powerful presence of the mightiest biju pretty well.

"Now, to get this out of the way now, I will let you say what you wish about how I... _reneged_ on our little deal with this eye of mine," I said darkly, not particularly caring at the disdain apparent in my voice. The Kyuubi was a betrayer, just like the others and I was not going to trade banter and treat her kindly.

" **Kit... you promised on your word... your damn little human** _ **words**_ **, that you would never used that cursed eye on me. Give me one good reason not to flood your body with every last bit of chakra I can so I can kill you. Eternal damnation in the Shinigami's belly seems damn well worth it at this point,"** the Kyuubi said quietly, a great deal different from the deafening roars and yells before.

"You left me little choice. Your damnable chakra and ministrations attempting to send me to a blind rage at all times. Your silky words and false promises. All I ever did was trust, learn from your very words and employ your power with what little faith I had left _entrusted_ to you. Do you know how much it hurt... hurt to know that the one thing I believed I could trust even after my faith in anything and everything else was shaken, the pillar that was barely holding my crumbling psyche, just broken like that? Like it was nothing," I asked just as sober and grave in my words.

" **Boy! There was so many more greater things, plans and ideas at work beyond your control! You needed to be shaped and molded correctly. I couldn't simply let you stray from the path you had picked. If I needed to become the lover who whispers in your ear at night what you should do, or use lies and tricks to guide** **you to** **the ultimate goal of mine, then so be it. I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko. Mightiest of the Biju,** **and** **successor to The Sage of Six paths.**

 **Do you truly believe with what little power your pitiful body holds that I care much for the ministrations that you were holding, of the petty emotions and feelings you held dear. You may be the only human who has ever held a candle to my power, your evil eye able to corral my power in your favor, but I am eternal and not so easily conquered as you would believe. Mark my word boy, our conflict will be settled. You still hold** **much** **use to me yet and you shall pay** **for** **your treachery one way or another,"** the Kyuubi growled odiously.

" **Now speak of what you wish to tell me or leave me to m** **y** **slumber!"** The kyuubi thundered and I nodded.

"I needed to confirm something. I was sent through a tunnel of sorts by a jutsu called Kamui. It was used by the man named Kakashi, a student of the bastard Minato. The jutsu is completely foreign to me. Tell me what you know of it," I ordered.

" **That pitiful jutsu is a teleportation jutsu meant to send those ensnared by it to a small pocket dimension. Of course I assume you are asking of it due** **to** **this world you seemed to have found yourself in? Well, to prelude some ignorant questions, it is another universe, parallel to our own. My chakra as well as the nature chakra from your memories must have warped the destination the Kamui should have sent you to,"** the Kyuubi answered seriously.

"Well then," I turned to Ozpin, his ever blank face present as he stood there calmly, "I guess I don't need your confirmation of my suspicions at all. Though since my questions were answered, if you have any to ask of myself or the Kyuubi, do so now. You will not be given a second chance," I finished imperiously.

"Only one really, and it only concerns you Naruto. If you will indulge me though, I rather return back to my office. This dank dungeon is rather ominous, and the sheer power swelling and curling off of the... Kyuubi as you had said _she_ is called is unsettling," Ozpin asked.

"As you wish," I turned to the Kyuubi, "We will speak again and whatever plans you have drifting through that addled brain of yours will not come to fruition. You have proved your true colors to me well enough, I am, as you will see, not as malleable by your powers as you believe, not any more," I then smiled, the white teeth shown by the action causing a disturbing feeling of distress to settle in the Kyuubi's stomach, "and you have a new... _warden_ in the form of... _me_. I will let you figure that one out."

I then walked over the two yards between me and Ozpin and grabbed his shoulder, sending one more stray glare towards the monumental biju, my sharingan fading as I left my mental space. As I left a haunting laugh filled the air, " _Hahahahhahhaahahhhahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah..."_

…...

Just like that we were back in Ozpin's modern looking office, the man holding his head gingerly, looking like he was experiencing the greatest migraine of all time. The previous feeling of doom however, that was caused by the Kyuubi's chakra I had employed was gone, no longer marking the room and warping it's stench to that of blood and gore.

"What was the question you held for me, Ozpin?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. I would endeavor to ask you, Mr. Uzumaki, if you would feel adverse to joining this little school of mine. One reason I will inform you of is so as to keep an eye on you. I'm afraid you're a tad to powerful to simply be let loose to run around these lands of Remnant. I'm not going to be trying to get in your way or particularly learn anything anything about you, it will simply give me some peace at mind," Ozpin answered honestly.

"Your other reasons?" I asked.

"Yes, well, it has to do with the girls you have made 'friends' with, I believe their names are Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. I believe your acquaintance-ship with the two will help them to prosper, and I feel as the time you will spend with people of your age might benefit yourself as well," Ozpin added.

"Any other particular reason," I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I believe with the power you hold in your body, of your own creation or that of the powerful and foul beast I had met in there, will prove not only as a boon to the protection to this school, but a measuring stick for the students around you. A sort of goal to aspire towards, extreme finesse and power in the form of someone who can relate to them.

The protection of this school is also quite important as I had stated. You may not know of this, but the peace we strive so hard to protect is constantly bombarded by those who seek to end it and I know for fact that some nefarious groups are at play and they may seek to destroy my school or pupils or use my students to whatever morally wrong ends that suit their needs. That is simply not something I can allow when I can so easily provide a protector in the form of yourself," Ozpin compounded.

"I understand, you don't need to talk yourself to death. I was kind of planning to stick around anyway," I said sheepishly, my handing running across the back of my head, "Weiss would probably hunt me down if I tried to leave anyway. The girl is rather strong willed and possessive to a fault," I muttered, "It'd be so easy to construe it as clingy-ness."

"Well then, thank you. I will insert into the student roster. You might as well head down to the ball room to gather and sleep with the rest of the initiate hopefuls. I expect a great many things out of you Mr. Uzumaki," Ozpin spoke.

I sighed and just left, rather annoyed that I was basically going to a fancy looking version of what accounted to being the ninja academy. I was not looking forward to this.

…...

Once in the ball room, I ambled around, not quite sure really where to go to rest or what to do. I had obviously missed the point when bed rolls and blankets and pillows were passed out. I didn't have any pajamas to change into either. I also didn't know where Weiss or Ruby was and I didn't know Yang well enough to particularly want to see her again like I did the other two girls.

It was just as I was making my way pass a girl who was reading that I tripped. Or more specifically I heard a rather enthusiastic yell of, "Hey Naruto!" and due to the rather quiet atmosphere and dark room was not quite able to dodge the female who had jumped forward to grab me. This of course meant I fell directly in the direction of the girl from earlier named Blaze, or Blaise, or something. I didn't quite remember.

The poor girl who had been reading, myself, and the red blur that now identified herself as Ruby who had tackled me were sent into a rather funny looking mess of limbs and torsos, mixed together in a dog pile on the floor.

I was treated to rather well shaped derriere shoved into my face and abstractly felt my hand grab hold of what had to be a breast. Of course I didn't make it through it unscathed either, my crotch had a painful knee jab to contend with and I didn't want to see what currently was happening down near my feet.

I however was very much a man, and a man who had a titty in his hands would always do the very action I took next. I squeezed gently, feeling the contours of the modest chest I was feeling. I heard a squeal of surprise and like magic the tangle of bodies flipped and contorted about, and I was left no longer with a rather nice looking rear end in my face.

Instead now I was looking at Ruby looking scandalized as she looked back and forth between myself and Bow-girl, while holding her left breast with both her hands, as if trying to discern who had touched it and protect it.

Bow-girl was making a concentrated effort to not look at me, her hands rather close to her bottom which was firmly pressed against the ground, her face a lovely shad of tomato red.

"Who... who grabbed _me_?" Ruby asked timidly, still sort of cradling her average bust. I had to admit the little black tank top and white fuzzy sleeping pants with roses kind of suited her.

I looked over to Bow-girl who seemed to get a somehow redder in the face, before speaking up, "Who's...who's face did my...," she seemed to gesture towards her rear, which was kind of awkward now that I thought ot about considering her nightly wear was a black dress like outfit that cut off very shortly after covering her rear, "touch."

Both girls glanced at each other before confirming something and turned towards me, accusing glares. "Guilty of both," I admitted freely, "but in my defense Ruby tripped me and that's why we got in such a dog pile," I then let an extremely serious look slip onto my features, "and also you," I pointed at Bow-girl, "have a very nice rear and you," I pointed at Ruby, "have a just as magnificent chest."

Both girls became as red as Ruby's cloak after my comments, before both spoke in tandem, "You think so?" before turning to look at each other with duo weird looks that seemed to be asking, ' _did you really just ask that? And did I just ask it too?_ '.

I laughed, regaining their attention back onto myself.

"Okay, look, we can all pretend we didn't just touch each other in inappropriate areas, and don't give me those looks my abs were felt up and someone kneed my crotch in a rather painful way," I said, ignoring their looks that tried to say they didn't touch any part of me.

"Now," I turned to Bow-girl, "I don't think we have introduced ourselves," I pointed to Ruby, "that klutz over there is Ruby and my name's Naruto. Nice to make your acquaintance."

The girl sat up a little taller, "My name is Blake Belladonna. A pleasure."

She stuck a hand out to shake and I lightly grasped just the finger tips, my hand curling over hers, turning her hand horizontal and lightly kissing her hand in the way you'd expect from one of those old time romance penny dreadfuls. Once more Blake gained a healthy blush, quickly reclaiming her hand from my grasp. I seriously couldn't help poking fun at girls. A few true compliments about their physiques and a smile, and they acted like I had whipped out my pecker and played it like a banjo.

Do not ask where I imagined up that simile(don't ask the author either).

"So...," I said, "we just going to sit here on the carpet awkwardly glancing at each other for the rest of the night because I don't really mind. Two pretty girls to look at and a million ways to ann- I mean make polite conversation with you two isn't that bad of a night," I finished to get the proverbial ball rolling.

Both Ruby and Blake immediately got to their feet and Blake walked the few feet back to her bed roll, before returning to sitting. I stood myself and grabbed Blake's book, which had the illustrious title of _'Ninja Love 1: a night of moons'_ , flipping to the page I had saw her on. Being an actual ninja had it's perks. I then handed the book over, choosing not to comment on the gratuitous love scene in the book. Both Kirika and Vince seemed to be enjoying their night of passionate love under the many moons their world contained.

I then turned to Ruby who was kind of toeing the ground demurely, waiting for me to turn my attention back to her.

"So why did you attempt to jump me?" I asked.

"Well... I was at first just trying to get your attention and give you a hug... but then I tripped and that made you trip and we got all tangled up and it was really really embarrassing!"

"Oh..." I said, not quite knowing how to respond.

"Well, all's well that ends well," I said while shrugging. I then had a devious thought make it's way into my brain.

"I guess I should get into my own sleep wear," then on the spot I slipped off my trench coat revealing myself to be in a skin tight sleeveless vest made of a strong black fabric. Strapped to my back was a three moderately sized pouches the middle one slanted at a forty five degree angle and square while the other two were vertical and more of an oblate spheroid shape then anything. Over the three pouches was my rather large scroll. I slipped all four objects off, undoing the straps keeping them snug and close to my body to easily take them off. I then whipped off my vest shirt and was left only wearing my pants and shoes.

I took my shoes, which were of the shinobi sandal kind, off, and sealed everything into my scroll, ignoring the obvious stares by a great deal of females and the odd male. My extremely fit physique distracted them from my sealing of just about everything I had taken off into the seal scroll, which I then reafixed near my lower back, just over my waist by my back.(think like exactly where his belt would be on his waist behind him.)

"Whoa...," Ruby said, "Naruto, I didn't know you were so..."Ruby trailed off.

"SEXY!" A loud voice made itself known, distracting Blake and Ruby from staring at me.

"Hi Yang," was Ruby's meek greeting.

"Yo," I said curtly.

"Well, Naruto. My baby sister sure knows how to pick friends," Yang said, moving up close to me, her hands unashamedly running across my abs.

"Hey!" Another voice yelled, "don't you know some people are trying to sleep!"

I let out small sigh as Weiss made herself known, her own sleeping gear being a rather pale blue dress looking nightie thing. I wasn't exactly known for being good at explaining sleep wear, much less the clothes of females.

"Hullo, Weiss," I said.

"Oh, Hi Naruto...whoa," Weiss said, as her eyes looked up and down my form.

"That's what I said!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Weiss and Yang exclaimed at the same time.

"Shh! Guys, Weiss was right about the people trying to sleep thing," Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, so now you will listen to reason!" Weiss complained.

"I always did, I even tried to apologize! You're the only one who was throwing all logic out the window and being a big 'ole meanie!" Ruby shot back.

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang added.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss shot back.

"Well if you three all don't shove it, and shut up I'll be a danger to your health," I said, finally getting annoyed with all the arguing.

"Stay out of it!" All three arguing girls yelled. I sighed.

I walked over to Weiss before grabbing her and carrying her under my arm like a barrel, the girl fighting to escape the whole time before sending a pointed look at the two sisters. "I'm going to go put Weiss to bed before she kills one of you and you three all better be either in bed snoozing or at least, not here anymore before I come back to ensure you listened. Well except for you Blake. This kind of is where your bed roll is."

I then walked off, Weiss having given up on trying to escape and simply sort of hanging loosely, trying her best to be dead weight. But considering she couldn't weigh more then one hundred and twenty pounds, I wasn't even fazed.

With that the night was ended.

…...

I blearily opened my eyes to Weiss standing over me, her hands on her hips and a frown present. She was sort of bent over at the waist her face only a foot or two away from mine.

"Finally, you woke up! I've been saying wake up for like three minutes. Are you really that deep of a sleeper? What if something tried to hurt you in your sleep? You could get hurt that way!" Weiss said, seemingly proving that she was a morning person in the sense that she was far too awake when the sun was just rising above the horizon, and that she did care...in her strange Tsundere way.

"Well, I'm not really a deep sleeper, it's more like my training has me able to wake instantly to any sort of threat. Of course since you weren't a threat, I was perfectly fine to continue sleeping," I rubbed my eyes blearily as I answered.

"Well, get a move on! We need to get breakfast and then make our way out to the cliffs like the teachers had said," Weiss ordered.

I yawned again, "Do I have to princess?" I whined.

"Yes!"

Weiss then grabbed me by the ear and started dragging towards the door. I growled in pain before ripping her grip off my ear and got to my feet. Two seconds later I was actually fully dressed and followed after the waiting Weiss. I rubbed my back, sleeping on hard stone sucked.

When we made it to the breakfast room I made my way over to a table, trusting Weiss to have enough food on her tray for me to steal from when she wandered back over this way.

I looked up at the rather loud clack of plastic trays against fake wooded table and looked up at Ruby and Yang's smiling visages as they sat down across from me.

"Hey bro/Hi Naruto," the two girls called out.

I nodded, before quickly stealing one of the two apples Ruby had grabbed getting an annoyed 'hey' as I quickly devoured the tasty fruit.

I quickly finished it and without looking tossed the core at a trashcan a dozen or so feet away, grinning at the sound of the left over trash landing in the metal garbage bin.

A third clatter of plastic upon cheap table and I looked to my left at the rather blank face of Blake as she sat down next to me. The bags beneath her eye showing her lack of sleep, and the rather messy way her hair was situated proving the girl was not a morning person.

"Morning smiley/hi there/ hello Blake," the two girls and I chorused, my greeting being the first, Yang's the second, and Ruby's the third.

The final clatter of a fourth tray made it's self known and looked to my right and was given a glimpse of a displeased looking Weiss.

"I leave for two minutes and all the riff-raff show up. Jeez Naruto, you could at least make better friends than a pervert, a jerk, and a klutz," Weiss complained.

I laughed at the indignant cries of 'hey' from Yang and Ruby and the low growl from Blake.

"Don't forget the stuck up bitc-" Ruby quickly covered up Yang's mouth but Weiss perfectly understood what Yang was saying.

The girl in question turned her head to the side, snorting in derision.

"At least I know how to act with people of some sort of social standing that isn't that of a pig farmer's mud pit where the pigs defaecate and sleep," Weiss said.

"Oh it's on, Girly," Yang then tried to jump over the table was stopped hurriedly by Ruby.

"Calm down Sis, it's just Weiss trying to get to you. She doesn't know better due to how far her head is in the clouds," Ruby consoled, adding in an insult towards Weiss.

I turned to Blake who was slowly eating her cereal and mostly tuning out the world.

"See what I have to deal with, Blake?" I asked.

"Hmmmm, what?" Blake mumbled. I guess she was too asleep to have a conversation.

I sighed and got up, maybe I would actually get a tray of food.

As I walked towards the food line, I heard Ruby say something towards me so I turned to find out what she wanted and then I felt my senses go haywire. I turned back to look in front of me just in time for a girl in what looked like red, gold, and bronze armor to crash into me sending her tray flying into the air.

In a stunning display of dexterity, I quickly caught the tray and subsequent bowl of some type of cereal, tsk'ing as a few drops of milk fell onto the tray. I handed the tray over giving a little wave to the girl in question before stepping around her to go get food.

Due to the girl being behind me, I never noticed the surprised look from my nonchalant hello.

After I had grabbed my own sustenance I returned back to the table to see the girls still throwing insults, Weiss versus sisters, and unsurprisingly enough Weiss was winning. She seriously had a sharp tongue of silver.

"So what'd I miss?" I asked.

Weiss turned to me, her previous conversation forgotten.

"Do you know who you bumped into on the way to the food line?" Weiss asked.

"No, should I?" I asked.

The girl in white simply slapped her forehead, "Yes, yes you should."

"Well, care to inform me O' brilliant one? Or are you going to leave me in the dark," I squabbled.

This time Blake made herself known, "Her name is Pyrrha Nikos. It's said she's never lost a fight, or really been hit. Like ever."

"Oh, one of those types. What ever. I just hope she isn't like that Gaara kid I once knew," I murmured.

Of course that mean that every single one of them heard me.

"Who was Gaara?" Ruby asked, with all the girls leaning in to find out.

"Well," I thought for a moment, "Gaara was this psychotic and murderous kid who tried to, and more often than not, succeeded in killing people around him to 'validate' his existence. He used sand, lots of sand, to protect himself with his supposed 'ultimate defense', which was the sand go figure. Of course that meant he had never been hit before and was called invincible pretty often. He could just control the stuff and make it do his bidding and then would use it to implode his victims by crushing them with it. The sand also automatically protected him, even in his blind spots. Very strong and his attacks were savage and very bloody and gross."

I laughed a bit as the four girls who were eating stopped, pushing their trays forward, no longer hungry.

"Well, let's just go to the stupid initiation thing. I doubt any of you four are very hungry anymore."

The girls all nodded and stood up.

With that we made our way towards the locker rooms. While I hadn't stored anything in it, the four girls all had weapons and so on to grab. I wondered as we made our way there what the test was going to be. It better be harder than some stupid written test or something as equally stupid.

Well, I was going to find out regardless of whether I wanted to or not.

 **An: Well, that's that. This little 'initiation' arc should be over after next chapter. So look forward to that my young padawans.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Test

**AN: Hello again. Man! You guys are really digging this story. I never would have thought any of my stories would do well but both this one and my 'Step from the Shadow' books are doing really well.**

 **One of the reviewers asked what the Uzumaki clan had done to Naruto? Well, at least what happened to him in this fic. To make it simple, this fic is my non-canon sequel to my first 'Darkness' story. I.E. that means that I still plan to make a real sequel, but I'm writing this first.**

 **That does not mean this fic has anything to do with real Naruto by Kishimoto, or anything. So yeah, there you go. Naruto experienced all the stuff from 'Rise from the Darkness, Step from the Shadow'. Which means if you're reading this and haven't read 'Step from the Shadow', I highly encourage you to do so, because you wouldn't want to be confused how Naruto became they way he is.**

Alright, time for new chapter.

Ch. 5 Not the Academy! Pt. 3

I palmed my face. This was really getting old. Weiss and the two opposite looking sisters that were Ruby and Yang would not stop arguing over everything. If one said that the sky was busy bee blue then the other denied that and said it was socially awkward purple. If one said that it was blood that ran through our veins, the other would say it's ketchup, just to spite the other. Not to mention that one side would sometimes argue something completely false.

The arguments were just pointless and annoying. But I digress. There was test to do. After quickly letting the girls grab whatever they had stored in the locker rooms, of which I of course would not store anything in because, it was my stuff! I wasn't going to let some teacher with a key for the lockers open up and peruse my things, or some bored adept lock picker have his select choice of my many goodies.

Just because all my things were locked by fuuinjutsu, therefore in a large scroll, that was synced to my chakra and blood only, and would take another fuuinjutsu master just to tell you what it was and what it did, didn't mean my things would somehow not be stolen. I wasn't paranoid! Their very thief minded thoughts I could already guess, 'ooooh! Shiny object that Naruto owns! Let me take it and throw it at a wall like a bonehead!' or something along that line.

Nope, definitely not paranoid.

As I re-tuned in to my surroundings, I was welcomed with, you guessed it, Weiss and Ruby and Yang still arguing. You would swear they were married, or four years old, or actually in retrospect both. Seriously, who cared about whether the wind was blowing from just the North or from North-west. Literally, unless our test was kite flying, it would not effect us. That, and the wind wasn't even strong enough to rustle the grass, it was that weak. At least today it was.

I sighed in relief when the three shut up, Blake doing the same as me, when we arrived at the bluffs where Ozpin and Goodwitch were waiting.

"Ah, good, you have all made it," Ozpin spoke, his eyes honing in on my group of degenera- I mean lovely young women and myself that were totally friends and stuff. It's not my fault the freaks flock to me. Like flies to honey, I swear.

"For years," Ozpin resumed, "you have been trained to become warriors. Today your abilities you have amassed and honed, shall be evaluated in the Emerald Forest you can see below." Ozpin then used his hand to haphazardly gesture towards the end of the cliff and it's large drop that lead to the bottom, at which it was, of course, made up of a massive, green forest.

Then Glynda spoke, "Now, I am sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams is a mandatory part of the curriculum of this school. You have also been wondering how it shall be done and when, I feel that statement is safe to say? Well, to put an end to those trail of questions and the confusion that they ensued in your minds, I shall inform you all that teams shall be assigned today. Your teammates however will be decided in a special manner."

Ozpin then figuratively retook the mic, "You shall be paired with a single partner during this test that shall continue being your partner for the rest of your time spent at this school. After the test is concluded, two pairs of partners shall be put together to form a team."

Ozpin then once more let his eyes roam over every initiate, and then spoke again, "It would be in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said, though, there is another thing to be added to the information I have just presented you. Your partner shall be chosen when you first make eye contact with someone after landing down in the forest. I can't make it easy now, can I?" Ozpin finished jokingly.

A few uneasy mutters made it's way through the fifty or so students milling about. I sighed once more, already knowing by my most unholy luck that either I would be paired with Weiss, or someone just as uncooperative. That just how it was. If, by Kami's love, that I get paired with someone else, well... I would play the most magnificent prank in his/her honor. I swore by my holy right testicle.

"After you're partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will encounter various grimm throughout the various paths to your goal. Do not hesitate to fight and end them, or it is very possible and," Ozpin closed his eyes in thought, before opening them and continuing, "most likely that you or your partner shall parish."

This time words of discontent were clear, though no one knew who was actually saying them.

"Once you make it to the northern end of the forest, the second part of the test will be administered immediately, there will be no rest once everyone has arrived for the second part of the test. So do not drag yourself there half-dead and unable to finish the test," Ozpin said sternly.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of this part of the test. But our instructors will not intervene under any circumstances unless you verbally declare forfeit in the test. You will then be promptly removed from the testing grounds and lead to the next transport from Beacon. There are no second chances," Ozpin's voice said heavily.

"You shall find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Every pair of initiates must choose one of these relics and then wait for the next part of the initiation. You must guard your relic from grimm and human foe alike. Should another pair of initiates decide to attack you, well I can't do a thing about it. I do, however, strongly encourage the pairs to work together rather than hunt each other. The reason for this rule that allows you all to attack each other is because there is only enough relics for sixteen pairs, or roughly thirty-two students."

Cue more dissatisfied whispers. Ozpin nodded towards Goodwitch and turned to look out over the cliff, leaving Glynda to speak once more.

"The test shall began momentarily. Those square platforms beneath you are in actuality, small catapults to send you into the forest in random, undetermined locations. I suggest you find a way to stifle your fall or the test shall end before it has even began. Brace yourselves, hopefuls, and," Glynda's eyes soften for a moment, "Do try to survive. I hate informing loved ones of their child's demise."

With that, Glynda clicked a small button on a controller in her hand, and every metal catapult below us was set off. Like a rocket, the fifty plus initiates including myself were launched into the air. Loud whoops and exclaims, as well as a few screams from the unprepared were leased.

I whooped in exhilaration, the powerful force of the catapult flinging me high into the sky. Even when one has the power to control wind well enough to make a facsimile of flight, it still an undeniable rush to be aloft in the air, not a thing aiding you in your Icarus like trip through the sky.

I grinned as I aimed myself to land in a clearing. I braced my legs heavily with chakra, before slamming down on to the grassy terrain. The earth below my feet shattered like glass before a cannon and spread away in a spray of clumpy dirt projectiles, my harsh landing forming a small crater beneath my feet. I knelt down onto one knee to steady myself, head bowed from my strong landing throwing it forward.

I stood up and glanced up, only to see a few students still soaring overhead, using their powers to fling themselves forward. I grinned savagely. Maybe I should take a few of my fellow 'classmates' down. It would even the odds for the few girls that made of my strange little group.. I shook my head. It wasn't really worth it. Even if I hunted down a couple of them, it wouldn't be too fair to them. I mean, even if it sounds snobbish, I doubt anyone other than maybe a large group of hunters and huntresses on Ozpin's level could keep up with me.

I placed a hand to my ear and listened. I may be strong but I still need to be aware of grimm and find my new partner. I once more nodded and set off to find my new 'partner'. Even if it was Weiss, it probably wouldn't be to bad.

As I trekked along, I let my senses unwind and be used to their full potential. It had been a long time since I had not had control over my powerful senses and let them run at full capacity, and this actually felt rather nice being able to fully experience the vivid and almost primal nature around me. The minute heart beats of the small woodland critters that made their home in this veritable forest of death. It was...ironic.

The fact that such _weak_ creatures not only survived, but thrived in havens like this. That these ecosystems, back in the elemental nations or here, could have such powerful creatures that could so easily rip them apart, yet they still survive. The food chain and natural selection leading the surviving creatures to be the _cream_ of the crop, at least in their niche, so to speak.

The curling vines and overgrown grasses seemed to just burst with natural power, the chakra of the earth exuding from their very pores all around me. My fine-tuned senses picking out the nuances and minute colors and smells of my surroundings. The earthy browns, and bright green shades of the many plants making their selves known dotted here and there on their own plant selves or mere dirt and old leaves, dead tree limbs and fallen oaks and sycamores.

My head shot up as I sensed a stronger heart beat, a... _human_ heart beat. I focused my senses on where they were located. Their abundance of noise was almost ear-numbingly loud to my sensitive extrasensory organs. Humans simply made... a lot of noise. I shook my head, reeling in the knowledge of everything around my body, my senses becoming overpowered from all the input. All from a...scent.

As I grew closer to the other student that my senses picked up, a peculiar scent invaded my nose. I had a strange flash back to Temari, and shuddered. She had smelt so... _goo_ _d._ I didn't need a repeat of that.

I quickly reeled back my control over my sensory organs and just like flipping a light switch everything became more...dull, in an instant. The very area I was in seemed to become more darker, the many plants becoming less distinct, and more singular, the colors blurring together, their subtle differences gone.

The strange scent was still making itself known to me however, not from my actual experience of it but the memory. The scent was still there, tingling and making itself known to me powerfully, even though I had mostly revoked most of my sense of smell's power. The thing about the scent that had overtaken my nose was that it wasn't really a true scent exactly, but emotion personified as a smell that then intermingled with the person's body scent. The best way to put was like a mixture of what you physically smell like, and what you spiritually smell like it. Like chakra, but it's your scent.

I had realized that this rather strange power was another sort of _gift_ from the Kyuubi. She had gifted me long ago with more power than any other mortal was ever capable of handling. Even making me part demon, in her own words, myself. Of course I now knew it was so she could have a human apostle to do her dirty work, and the strange love she professed for me never existed, but that did not change the fact that my senses were fined tuned to the point it was debilitating.

I nervously rubbed the tattoo from the long ago agreement with the biju. I did not like breaking my promises but I would not be...controlled again. But these thoughts were for another time. The smell I had perceived was _interesting_ , to say the least. Like freshly fallen snow and loneliness. When one saw snow, it looks like a single entity but it's truly just millions of single crystalline structures, doomed to forever being alone until they melt away.

But I was not the sappy type, even if I with my true understanding of loneliness could at least some how help this person, why should I. In my darkest moments my only friend was Itachi and I brutally murdered him. The one girl I could have fell for and I ended her life with a blade. The two women who could have been mothers, betrayed me by either breaking themselves or me mentally or trying to use me. The bastard Minato, even for how much I despise him, was still biologically my father.

And I ended his life.

I did not have a very good run with my supposed 'precious' people. But that was besides the point. My ability to sense negative emotions and my extreme senses that I had to regulate with chakra gave me a most strong sense of insight. This very sense of insight was saying that the person I was nearing upon lead lonely life and, I sighed to myself, if they became my partner I might need to help them cope.

I stepped through the bushes and came upon, you guessed it, Weiss. She was simply standing still her eyes a bit wide as she stared at the rather decent sized Ursa she had slayed. The large beast's body was slowly melting away in black flame dust, the nature energy that made the body of the grimm melding back into the earth seamlessly.

I stepped forward softly and placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder. The girl jumped, which in turn slipped her out of my grip, before wheeling around to look at me. I waved slightly at her shocked expression, before she calmed herself. Then the anger came.

"What the heck Naruto!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"What?" I replied glibly.

"Why. did. you. sneak. up. on. me?" She answered slowly, as if speaking to a child.

I walked forward and jabbed my index and middle finger into her forehead, similar to the way... Itachi... had once done to me.

I stilled even as Weiss reeled back, rubbing furiously at her forehead. She was about to unleash a quick tirade before she noticed my forlorn expression. I however remained oblivious, lost in thoughts and memories from long ago.

…...

"Itachi, are you going to teach me something new today?" I asked quietly, almost afraid my presence would drive him away even though he had confirmed a many a time that I was like a little brother to him and he would not abandon me.

"Hmmm..." the elder Uchiha hummed, a single long, and slender finger lightly prodding his own chin. "I suppose I can teach you something, but I need you to do something for me, Naruto"

"What is it, Itachi?" I asked almost eagerly, before quickly settling back down into a deathly silence, my own quick admission making me wince in fear. The Uchiha wordlessly moved forward and lifted his hand and I closed my eyes, ready for anything to come.

Well nearly anything to come.

I did not expect the elder Uchiha to lightly poke me in the forehead with his index and middle finger.

Itachi then spoke, "Never change my dear Otouto. Never change."

…...

The loud snapping fingers of Weiss brought me back to reality. My fist flew forward, stopping barely an inch from Weiss face.

The girl stumbled back in surprise, before an annoyed look crossed her face.

"What was that for?" She launched.

I let a sheepish expression form onto my own face before replying, "Sorry, I have pretty strong instincts to punch anything that surprises me. Anyway, let's get a move on. We need to get that relic, right?"

Weiss nodded, the inquisitive look on her face seeming untrusting of my abrupt conversation change, but shrugged in a 'whatever' sort of way before setting off for the north portion of the forest. I quickly followed As we journeyed along I let myself seem ignorant of the quick and furtive glances Weiss shot me, her speculative eyes searching for something. Though what it was, I was unaware.

I let my senses play as a boundary around the two of us, to ensure that no person or grimm got the drop onto us. Just because I was lost in my memories, it didn't mean that I couldn't keep the two of us safe. Even with that own admission of what I should do, I couldn't help but think on the sheer loneliness I had felt when my peculiar _insight_ I had let me almost read into her soul.

I wanted to understand what could lead her to such a state of sadness in a world full of people, with her beauty and power, nothing truly out of her reach. Why would she be so sad, and so alone. I did not understand, but I wished to. Hopefully I would find out. But, I sighed to myself, now was probably not the time to be psychoanalyzing my partner in this stupid test.

A few moments later we came upon a dais, which had quite a few chess pieces the size of my head laying about. I counted sixteen pieces. One half of a chess set. The pieces were of various colors, one rook was gold and the other black, and the rest of the pieces followed the same color scheme other than the king and queen, which were both black and gold in a strange swirly pattern.

Weiss quickly hopped forward, grabbing a golden rook before moving back towards me.

"Ozpin said that we were to wait here, but I also rather not get attacked by any other students," I spoke.

"So what should we do," Weiss asked.

Just as I was about to answer, several other pairs of students came stumbling out. I spotted Ruby and Blake, paired together strangely enough and looking no worse for wear. Then came Pyrrha and Yang, also partnered together, a few nicks and scratches but nothing serious. Afterward two more pairs of partners stumbled out of the forest looking ruffed up, one being a large boy I believed was name Cardin and some other rather bland looking guy. The last two who were teamed for this test were also friends of the previous two I mentioned, I believe.

Each group quickly bypassed us and grabbed one of the chess pieces.

Then each pair of partners stood in silence, all of us sort of looking at each other with suspicious eyes. Unconsciously, the four girls I had formed tentative _friendships_ with and Pyrrha grouped up more. A sort of unified front.

Even as we stood at this sort of stand off, the ice broken when two more people came running in.

"REN, I'M SORRY! MAKE THE BIG SCORPION GO AWAY!" The orange haired girl screamed, running away comically, her massive hammer being dragged behind her. The girl quickly charged forward and slid to a halt behind me and my group of soon to be crimin- I mean lovely examples of female friends.

The person named 'Ren' came sprinting after her, his greenish haircut with a strip of pink the only really discernible trait as he sprinted to join his partner.

"Nora!" The boy huffed, seemingly ignoring the strange looks and the now rather loud stomps of the approaching beast that the now named 'Nora' had made mad.

"Why..."the boy breathed heavily before standing fully erect his breathing mostly under control, "Did you go into that cave when I said no?" The boy finished somewhat calmly.

His collected visage was ruined by the rather comical way some of his hair was sticking up and the small twigs and leaves making cozy in said hair.

"But RENNNNN! It was a cool cave! I wanted to go into it to see if that was where the relics were. But then I also thought what if sloths were in there? After we found each other using our sloth sounds, I thought we could talk to the sloths that must be in that cave and then we could become rulers of the cave sloths and have all the sloth cave gold!"

To his credit, the Ren fellow didn't even blink an eye.

"Why would we need cave sloth gold?" The boy asked.

"Ren," Nora seemed to become serious, " _all_ the cave sloths gold."

"Nora.." he was cut off as Nora spoke again.

"All of it!"

Before Ren could reply to that, the massive deathstalker made it's way into the clearing.

I guess it was my turn to do something other than stand around. I turned to the beast, preparing myself to destroy it in one move. But of course fate said fuck no to that. Again, the mother fucker named Murphy was like, 'Hey Naruto, I really hate you, so let me fuck up your day at least four billion more times than you deserve it'.

By that I mean Ruby charged the large deathstalker, by herself. Of course, she was then batted away like a red and female shaped ping pong ball.

I ran forward and quickly caught Ruby. I then placed her the base of a tree, to let her rest while I returned my attention to the grimm. But not following the stupid villain/monster cliché of standing still and doing nothing while their opponents were at the disadvantage, the large beast charged the others. Specifically targeting Yang and Pyrrha.

To the two girls' credit, they didn't die. But the embarrassing display that their fight was with the beast was probably close enough. Pyrrha started peppering the beast with shots, her accuracy not something to be scoffed at. But the actual damage they were inflicting was similar to throwing spit balls at a tank.

Not quite effective.

Yang on the other hand actually did something that had some results. She charged forward quickly, not quite the speed Ruby could reach, but fast enough to surprise the deathstalker who was still focusing on the covering fire from Pyrrha. Yang pulled back her fist and flames spurted haphazardly from the yellow gauntlet of hers, her hair whipping wildly about from the power she was charging up.

With a monumental yell of effort, yang released the power of her semblance along with her gauntlet's own mechanism for extra propulsion to unleash a titanic punch onto the deathstalker's face. The giant grimm scorpion recoiled, stunned, but sadly not damaged anymore so than the small crack on it's thick face plate. Yang, seeing how little her attack did, stood still. Shock was evident on her face, wide eyes and a gasping mouth.

The big scorpion then began to rear back it's pincer, ready to stab through Yang. The girl, still in shock of the sheer power and ability of the beast stood stock still, not moving. The only way to tell that she knew her death was coming was the fear apparent in her eyes.

I 'tsked and knowing I would regret this, shunshin'd right in front of the poor girl. I appeared in front of her right as the great beast unleashed it's attack. I threw my hands in front of me and caught the massive pincer, the point a few mere centimeters from my nose. I glanced behind me at Yang who somewhat pathetically had fallen on her ass.

"Are you just going to keep sitting there, or are you gonna get up and take care of your sister?" I asked.

Yang blinked slowly, before a fire lit up in her eyes and she ran off to go to her sister who was still crumpled against the base of a large Oak.

I replaced my gaze on the beast. It would not injure these people around me anymore. I let my sharingan swirl into existence, the charcoal eye of mine becoming it's sickly red, the vibrant hue set off by the pain and darkness within. It continued to evolve straight to the Mangekyo. I spoke one word.

"Amaterasu."

Faster than one could blink, the bulbous body of the grimm burst into black flames, it's body becoming a smoldering wreck before anyone could react. Not even a screech of pain, defiance, or death was able to escape from the foe before me, it's death so quick and the flames not allowing any sounds to emerge beyond the intense singing sounds of the grimm flesh, of the nature chakra that was so twisted it ceased to be what it once was until the sweet release of death.

I let my sharingan fade, before turning back to the crowd of silent teens behind me. The clearing was silent, no birds, no bugs, not even the slight breathing of us very humans who stood around in this clearing. I looked to Weiss and knew that she had seen my eye change, that the look in her eye said that she had questions.

Just as Weiss was about to speak, a new threat made itself known. A massive nevermore, even bigger than the one that had attacked me and Weiss only a few days back was flapping towards us at speeds that something so huge should not have access to.

Weiss gave me a pointed look and then turned to look at the Nevermore along with everyone else. Well, everyone else but Blake. She was looking at me with a fear that I had became so familiar with. A fear caused by memory. I wondered if it was the fire that caused it.

Regardless, I had already shown too much of my abilities in such a short time, so I dropped to a knee, letting my right hand cover my left eye to wipe away the blood. Blake, still looking a bit fearful, made her way over to me.

"A-are you ok?" She mumbled, as she crouched down near me.

"Picture of health, right?" I returned all sarcastic like, playing up my supposed weakness from having used my Mangekyo. Of course only Weiss had seen my Sharingan, so I let my hand fall away, along with the blood from my attack, playing off the way my hand had been as though I had been holding my head from a strong headache or something similar, from using my abilities.

"Was that y-your semblance?" She asked quietly.

"Well, part of it Blake. Anyway, help me to my feet will you?" I asked.

Blake nodded and pulled my arm over her shoulder, and I ignored the sudden increase in heart rate as she helped me up.

The two of us finally payed attention to the frantic battle are cohorts were part of with the massive Nevermore. Ruby and Weiss were being flung into the air by Nora and Yang, landed quick slashes on the big avian before landing on the ground again. Ren and Pyrrha were both unleashing a hail of bullets, to little effect. The last four people, Cardin and the others, were gone. No doubt to hide in the forest or some such.

"We need to help them, Blake. Do you have some way of getting me close to that Nevermore?" I asked.

Blake nodded, letting me stand under my own power as she equipped her weapon out of their sheaths. I let my hand quickly grab my Kubikirirbochou from within my seal on my back and whip it out from under my trench coat. The girl then using her whip form of her weapon made a make-shift sling shot with it and two trees situated closely together.

The whip was stretched taut enough to let me know that if I sprinted at it and landed correctly, it launch me straight at the Nevermore. I placed the blade on my back, above my cloak, chakra holding it in place and sprinted towards Blake's make shift sling shot.

I jumped into and was launched skyward, my hands quickly redrawing Kubikirirbochou. I let myself prepare for a powerful slash towards the big grimm. The air streamed around me and I struggled for a moment to get in a good slashing position.

I glance momentarily at Ruby and Weiss, both of whom were also in the air. I nodded to them and they nodded back, understanding we were going to end this fight.

The three of us closed in on the nevermore and it opened it's humongous beak, letting a caw of defiance. My fingers gripped the handle of my blade tighter. Weiss reached the bird first, stabbing her rapier directly into one of the eyes of our foe. Ruby cleaved at the beast's neck, cutting deep but not deep enough. I finished it with a roar of anger, my butcher knife severing the faux flesh and bone of the evil creature.

Like the Goliath from the tale of David and Goliath, the Nevermore tumbled to the ground in a thunderous motion. Weiss and Ruby both fell in line with me as we fell towards the ground, and I grabbed at their hands and looked to Weiss, my eyes asking the question I couldn't voice due to the screaming air around us as we fell.

Weiss nodded, and seals formed beneath us from her semblance. A staircase if you will down. I let go of the girls, and the three us made our way back down to the earth.

As soon as we touched ground, the three of us were swarmed. But before any questions could be asked, a slow clap filled the air.

"Well done, students. Well done indeed," Ozpin spoke.

"I do apologize that you all had to face such a powerful Nevermore so... prematurely. But it escaped our handlers. So I'm afraid to say the second task you all were meant to complete, has...well been completed," he finished.

"Does that mean we are now officially part of Beacon?" Ruby spoke.

"Well, not quite. There is the official ceremony. But in most ways of the term, yes."

"YES!" Was cried from Ruby. Yang punched/pumped her fist violently into the air in victory. A small smile crossed Blake's face, Pyrrha and Ren as well. Nora was jumping around the clearing, muttering about cave sloth gold. It was only Weiss who didn't look as excited as everyone else. Instead she was looking at me.

I glanced at her and she continued to look at me. Her eyes spoke more than words ever could. She had questions and I had the answers.

I sighed.

Murphy could go fuck himself.

 **AN: There you go folks. I'm back. That's all. Hopefully I won't dissappear for so long next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Something, something, author note, here's the story. ;) Btw, Napier is a shade of green. Also merry holiday hoopla stuff and thangs!**

"So are you going to explain what that was, or am I going to stand here all night," Weiss asked.

I ignored her for the moment, instead choosing to stare at the stars. Pinpricks of light, of energy from giant balls of gas that are so far away that it took the light million of years just to reach me. They were... different, not it color or size or anything obvious to a native of this planet. Simply their arrangement, the shapes they formed, the creatures and people that the inhabitants of my home world saw and created stories on that all the children of the elemental nations grew up on. They were all misplaced, not anywhere they should be, and part of that helped the realization that I probably won't be able to get back to there, and to be honest I don't really know if I would want to. Being in a different universe, it... well it changed everything. I can't say I missed my old home, if it can even be called that.

But some spot of paranoia, of a niggling doubt, of the traitorous and horrible upbringing I had, had installed in me the need to hide all there was to me, to prevent secrets of who I was, what I carried, and what I knew and could do. Maybe there was someone out there that could defeat me, or at least subdue me for their needs in Remnant. I know I am not all powerful. No matter how much my body is altered, there is the human part of me that makes me fallible, and it is the part I fear most. Not because of its inherent weakness, simply because it proves that as a human I can not rise above human failures and fallacy, become something more than human, no matter how smart, adaptive, and creative I am.

This feeling is what delayed me, but it is also the reason I could grow to hold something in my heart for the people around. Maybe it isn't love, how could it be, or even true friendship or camaraderie, but it was enough, human enough, to make me give Weiss who was admittedly the person I knew the most in this place... _something._

"I...I... can it wait till later. When the others are gone?" I grasped at straws. I would tell her something, not the whole truth, maybe never, but... I would give her something.

"Fine."

With that, our attentions were returned to Ozpin who we now noticed had Cardin and his trail of followers in tow. I thought for a moment and then guessed they were the ones who had fetched the teachers. Regardless of the cameras and their people on standby for evacuation of fallen students, I doubted the _adults_ would have gotten here so fast without a little guidance. I could give the meat-head some credit, even if it meant it had left the bulk of the fighting to me and the girls and one other guy, Ren being his name.

"Right then students, we shall thusly return to the school. The graduation ceremony shall not happen for some time, not today at least. Be prepared for tomorrow however. Glynda will be able to provide you with information on your lodging for tonight, as well as some... _activities_ to keep those of you who she may decide need to be busy to stop idle hands from creating actions uninvited and unsolicited at this prestigious academy. If there is no immediate concerns nor questions for me, I will take my leave?" Ozpin gave a quick once over look of the gathered and then was gone, almost as quick as when he had arrived.

Weiss gave me the stink eye as we returned back to the school, Ruby and her sister, as well as the other people of the rag tag group that had helped me fight the nevermore and deathstalker also throwing me glances every once and a while. My powerful show of fire was something they did not take lightly, and it was completely understandable. I did not hold back, and the Amaterasu was not a technique to be called upon lightly.

But as my thoughts had touched upon earlier, these people drew something from me, something far more human and dare I say childish, that I had never experienced before. I did not joke with friends, and walk around making girls blush and dot on those about me. I was cynical, sarcastic, and angry. So very very angry at everything and anything.

A large part of it I knew was because the beast in my stomach and my deceased _Hokage_ who had driven me to such lengths. Then there was my cursed family and let's just say my anger was justifiable. But now as I reflected on it, I just couldn't think why I would go so far as to use such a devastating move on the deathstalker. What possible emotion, long lost human feeling could draw this out of me.

My mind reeled as it searched for the reasons. But a reason was scant to be found.

My mind was returned to the world when we entered the academy again, Glynda guiding us to the main hall where we had slept and sternly told us all that she and others would be watching for less than stalwart behavior. Then she too was gone and I was dragged away to a small alcove of the room, the air thick between myself and the white haired heiress.

Her silver eyes bore into me and I let myself wander in them for a bit. Silver was by far not a normal color for eyes. Neither, as I let myself think on it, red or yellow or the various other colors that populated my known people list. Here or in the elemental nations, it showed that quite a few people I knew had eyes that were most definitely not the normal and common colors of brown, blue, green, gray, and hazel.

Some special genes had to be the cause of it. But the only reason I could think of for different colored eyes was albinos and that only applied to red eyes and white hair. So maybe variations on that. That would explain hair and eye color, but the sheer diversity and amount. It was simply too hard to logically put together the steps in my head the reasoning and science behind it. A Mendel cross wouldn't help here.

I was brought back to attention by a pair of slender fingers snapping in front of my eyes, Weiss' ever piercing eyes glancing curiously into my own mismatched pair of blue and black.

"Sorry, so... you wanted to know something?" I said vaguely.

"Yes. Don't beat around the bush, why was your eye red? Also, why was there what looked like three pupil things surrounding your normal pupil? Then it turned into some weird moon thing, one half a waning crescent and the other a waxing gibbous?" Weiss demanded, regardless of the semi-questioning tone that was implied within what grammar and social function of the 'question' itself.

"I... can't tell you all of it. It is something private, you need to promise me you will tell no one. It is not a secret easily given and I... I am trusting you as the person I probably know best out of everyone in Remnant to not...betray my trust," I said quietly, my face far too close to hers for her comfort, but her curiosity on what I had to say outweighing said discomfort.

A dawning of understanding crossed her brow, the seriousness in which I had spoke and the implicit closeness that was the undertone of what I had said most likely was ensuring that she would keep my secret. Besides, if she didn't, well there was ways for me to make things such as information...or people, disappear. A simple genjutsu via mangekyo and voila.

Even if the prospect of such an action seemed to leave a bad taste in my mouth.

"My... how do I explain it? You do understand semblances right? How it is a unique ability each huntsman and huntswoman has. You know auras as well, how it is your life energy, and it protects and heals you, yes? Well, think of my ability as a third option. It has to do with your blood, the very DNA within you. Imagine you had some special gene within you that affected your already unique semblance, and mutated it," I said.

"Mutated it how?" Weiss murmured.

"Well, imagine you have a family, or clan if you will, of people who are all hunters and huntresses. They all are related and share the same type of semblance, just in type and way it performs at least. Let's use fire as an example. This family all have some type of control over fire and that's their semblances. Now imagine a baby boy is born into this family, and said family has a recessive gene that showed itself in that child for no particular reason. It's not that the boy randomly gained it, seeing as ancestors of the family had the same ability too sometimes, just that the gene did not make itself known often.

This recessive gene manifests itself as a mutated eye, changing the color of the eye and the shape of the pupil. This eye not only helps the boy, and indeed the ancestors, channel their fire with even more power and finesse, but gifts power that not even the they know of. But this eye is not seen as a gift, but a curse. The eye only brings destruction and pain because it is not understood and powerful. It _warps_ those it takes hold upon, or so the clan would say.

This boy, if you continue this train of thought, then becomes an orphan. The reasons why the family are gone are lost to time, but now you have a boy with an eye that holds powers he doesn't understand and does not fully know how to control. He is left only with the thought that his family hated him for his power. Then there are also those people who are out there who would wish to make use of this mysterious power all for their own gain, making the boy a worthless tool. What would you say to that?" I finished heavily, alluring that I myself was the boy, and my family had disappeared for reasons that were suspicious in its own right.

"I would," Weiss began, her tone soft and gentle, the normally fierce but glacial like exterior reigning itself away for a moment, "think that the girl that the boy met and told his story would then say she... understood and would ask no more for now. She would also tell him that she was there for him, and even though she may seem indifferent or bossy, that she cares and it is hard for her to show it. Then the girl would think how she would like to give the boy a hug, but would be either too proud or too scared to actually do it."

I nodded, and before a thing could be said I stepped forward, entering Weiss' personal space, and that was enough for her to wrap her thin arms around me. Her natural cold that clung to her body intermingled with the heat my body extrudes, and my own lava like arms encircled her for but a moment.

In a second, in an ironic way, fire met ice and the two did not hurt nor deny the other what they inherently are. They simply existed, intermingled, made what was two into one. Then it was over, just like that.

Then we were apart again, the chill she left behind still tingling my senses, and I wondered if the heat from my body did the same to her.

An awkward cough interrupted the silent stare down between the two of us and I turned to see Ruby standing there, her face putting the gem she was named after to shame.

Weiss eeped an eep that would do Hinata proud and slipped behind me to hide from the world.

"How much did you see and hear?" I asked thunderously, my self control faltering.

Ruby squeaked before quickly answering, "I HEARD NOTHING I SWEAR! I just saw you guys hugging for a moment, that's it!"

"I see," I returned, my state resuming to calmness.

"What do you need then," I asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with Yang and me? Weiss can come too of course! Also, Blake might show up. I don't really know," Ruby spoke quickly like always. The girl had to be just full of caffeine or something.

Just like that the seriousness of the day was gone and wackiness resumed the throne.

"Alright then, let's go," I answered and as I walked past Ruby I reached out like lightning and poked her forehead while yelling, "TAG! You're it!" Then I was gone, at a speed that Ruby should easily be able to keep up with, well if she used her semblance.

With a yell of 'not fair!' Ruby was after me and Weiss was left to bring up the rear of the quite disruptive game of tag. I ran all over the massive ball room, dodging and weaving between student, pillar, sleeping bag, and anything else. Ruby doggedly kept up, not quite fast enough to catch me, but more than close enough to keep her interested and a few close calls either due to actual luck on Ruby's side, or just to give her hope, kept the game exciting and fun. Weiss took to using her ice runes to make her speed fast enough to keep up, though she could only see Ruby a few feet ahead of her at all times, Ruby having the same problem with me.

I finally spotted Yang who was making the most awkward small talk with Blake, from what I could see, that I decided to make myself at home quite presently. I came to an abrupt stop and dropped into a sitting position between the two ladies, causing them to both jump to their feet in surprise and Ruby and Weiss who were not as adept at such short stops from slamming into them.

This of course caused an anime like dog pile where each girl fell in a compromising position on top of me, my hands and face in places they probably shouldn't be and someone sitting on my chest making it hard to breathe. As a hot blooded male, I followed the guy code and instantly squeezed with both hands, one of which had a firm hold of a large bust and the other that had grabbed a pert rear. I, thus forth using male logic and supreme strength of will, correctly deduced the breast belonged to Yang who was the only one of the four girls to be properly attributed to such a substantial endowment. The other I let my indecent logic figure out was to be Weiss due to what was currently filling my vision.

With eyes wide open, I got a lurid gaze into some rather choice panties of the strawberry patterned kind, on a black field and due to the colorant decided it must be Blake. By the laws of guyhood, I had to let the most shit-eating grin invade my face and decided to do my best attempt at a wolf whistle.

Finally, with my deductions of those who were touching my extremities that included my cranium, the last female to guess for that was sitting on my chest had to be Ruby. I couldn't do any sort of action that would embarrass her yet, but once the others were up it wouldn't be too hard.

Due to my collective attempts at thoroughly bothering each girl, each one had an all together different yet no less entertaining and strange result. Yang let out a girly moan that wouldn't be remiss from a porno, Blake teleported upwards and once more sat on the ground across from me, her hands under her rear like a child being punished while her face did the best impression it could of a beet, and Weiss was a mix of yelp and slight moan that came out was a weird indescribable noise as she too jumped away to sit next Blake, her arms crossing in weird attempt to hide her bust even though I had grabbed a perfectly designed derriere.

Ruby still dazed from slamming so hard into everyone at the speed she had simply continued to sit on my chest.

I looked to Yang who was looking at me with a slight hue to her cheeks and I winked at her suggestively to get her to play along and then turned to Ruby who was finally returning to her senses.

"Hey Ruby?" I asked. The girl quickly focused on me.

"Y-yeah N-naruto?" She returned hesitantly.

"Can you get off? Yang and I are rather busy," I then turned to Yang who obviously understood the underhanded ploy and acted perfectly along to the situation.

"Yeah sis," she added, "Let Yang have her fun with out her wittle baby sister being in the way," she then looked over at me and a large grin over took her face before she looked back at Ruby, a lecherous grin corrupting the grin of which previously held her face, "I mean unless... You wish to join the 'Yang Bang'?"

For added effect, Yang wiggled her eyebrows. I let out a loud snort at the ridiculous notion of a 'Yang Bang'.

Ruby jumped away to sit next to Blake and Weiss, her face hidden by her hands as she died of embarrassment. I let go of Yang and the two of us began to crack up with laughter. This however drew the three embarassed girls' vitriol filled ire.

The two of us both noticed the anger, and together like clockwork jumped to our feet, gave the other a split second look, and then shot off in opposite directions. Like a cat chasing a mouse, Blake zoomed after me. Luckily both Weiss and Ruby chose Yang as their target.

I sprinted towards the main Oaken doors, prepared to burst threw them when they opened rather suddenly and both Blake and I came to an instant stop when Glynda's semblance stopped us. We both fell to our butts comically, and she glared down at us imperiously.

"What's up?" I hazard, hoping to take the focus off Blake. Maybe if I took the blame it would make her lighten up.

"I was informed by some students, that several pupils were making a ruckus in this room while they attempted to sleep. Ozpin informed you all of that I would take action if rules were broke. Now come, you two seemed to have too much energy. I will help you alleviate that," the stern woman finished.

Both Blake and I followed, silently walking to our punishment. A moment later we were in an older looking classroom, dust of the more mundane kind a prevalent problem everywhere. "Clean this up, you have all night to do it. Supplies are in the small cupboard in the back. Do not slack off or more... _serious_ measures will be taken."

With that, Glynda was gone.

Without a look my way, Blake went over to the cupboard and pulled out some rags and began to wipe off the various surfaces. I followed her example. As I began to wipe stuff off, I sighed in disappointment because if I was alone I could have used Kage Bushin to speed this up exponentially.

As we cleaned I sensed the apprehension coming from Blake. She was scared, or maybe just on edge from being in the same room as me. I sighed again. Another girl I needed to understand so as to solve problems before they occur.

"So what's your problem with me," I said bluntly.

"What?!" Blake yelped as she stood ramrod straight.

"I said," as I turned to the girl, and she to me, "What is your problem with me. It has been quite obvious to me since the forest. Something I did scared you, and now you are afraid of me. Or at least something along those lines. So spill bow-girl, I would rather know why people don't like me."

Blake froze for a moment before replying, "It was your f..." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I said it was your fl..." She once more mumbled.

"You need to speak up," I said.

"IT WAS YOUR FLAMES!" She yelled. "I'm... I mean I... why is this so hard! I had a bad experience with fire," Blake finally spat out.

"I see," I returned.

I moved closer to Blake who was standing with one arm pressed to her side, her hand from her other arm clenching it and making her stance show how uneasy she was. When I was but a foot or two from her, I lifted my hand and like a switch, fire appeared.

Blake tried to jump back but I let my hand fly forward and grabbed her arm with a vice like grip. I held her in her previous spot, letting the flame flicker in my palm.

"Look at the flame," I commanded.

Blake clawed at my hand, her finger nails digging into my skin as she frantically tried to get loose.

"I said look at it!" I yelled.

Blake turned to look at the flame and her eyes widened while her pupils dilated. Her gaze grew cloudy as she thought of the memory that so disturbed her. I waited a moment, to let her fully realize the stem of the fear. I was going to crush this fear. Tonight.

"Blake, I need you to listen to me," I spoke comfortingly.

Blake snapped from her reminiscing and looked at me, the fear still apparent in her eyes. Due to her frantic attempt to get away from me her bow had fallen to the ground and her cat ears were showing, but that was in the background, something that did not matter at the moment.

"I know whatever you are remembering hurts, you are scared and you are applying this fear to flame. But I can show you, flames do not always hurt and kill. Fire can help you, excite you, and comfort you. The fire can guide you, you just need to let it. Now will you let me help you?" I asked.

Blake just starred uncomprehendingly and I sighed. The hard way it was. I took her hand on the arm I was holding so strongly and thrusted it into the red-orange flames in my hand. Blake shrieked for a moment, probably expecting excruciating pain. But none came.

Blake stopped screaming, starring confusedly into the fire I had put her hand in. She let her fingers splay apart wide in the flame, and moved her whole hand all about to see if it would hurt her. It did not.

"Do you see, Blake? Flames can protect, just think of the deathstalker I stopped with fire. It can warm you, surround you, and invigorate you. Look and believe, you hand is in this fire, and I assure you it is real fire, but yet you do not burn. I can control fire, that is part of my semblance. My fire will never burn you. Remember this."

With that I let her go and she moved back to rest against a desk, a palm on her chest as she breathed harshly. I went to turn away to resume cleaning the room when I saw Blake's bow on the ground. I picked it up and turned to hand it to Blake who once more looked mortified, though not because of the fire but because her secret was blown. I glanced at the cat ears on her head and sighed. Another cat girl.

"Your bow..." I said quietly.

"Thanks," Blake muttered back as she reafixed her hair attachment.

"I... I won't tell anyone, that is if you don't want me to. I owe you that at least after I had... disabused you of the notion that my fire will hurt those I care for," I growled softly, my mood thoroughly soured.

Blake stepped forward, her hand reaching out slowly to lightly brush against my arm. "I...I would like it if you didn't tell anyone. I...you confuse me. At first It thought you just a dog of the Schnee family, a person to protect Weiss. But you follow your own path, it just happened to cross hers, I guess. But you are hiding something. Something more than your flames, whatever this fear is...I find it only fair you share. I mean you know mine, both really."

"I...you need to understand I just wanted to make sure that nothing would make it hard for you to associate with Ruby and Yang or even Weiss. My secrets however, there is not much I can tell you and what little I can I don't particularly want to. But I guess I owe you something," I acquiesced.

"I...had a team once. A lot like the ones that we are going to be assigned to tomorrow. There was the three of us, plus our teacher, or as you will, sensei," Unknown to me my eyes seemed to fog over as my own memories took hold, "Hinata, Narumi, and Kurenai. Kurenai was my sensei. Well, lets just say Hinata is gone, dead, Kurenai hates my guts and Narumi... she is best forgotten for what she has turned into. Perhaps it would have been better for her to die to."

My expression grew grim, "There you go, a little of my past. It is not much I know, I left much of it vague but... I don't want to remember any more. Ok, can you accept that?" I asked.

Blake simply nodded and then we returned to cleaning. The rest of the cleaning went past silently. Neither of us really having anything to say. Glynda can and collected us and we were told to get ready. The acceptance ceremony was going to occur later today. I sighed. The lack of sleep strangely enough didn't feel like the reason that I was tired.

…...

The partners of my little group were as followed: Weiss and me, Ruby and Blake, Pyrrha and Yang, and Ren and Nora. So no matter how the teams were split, I wouldn't be in a team with Ruby, Blake and Yang. The only guarantee I had was that I would be in a team with Weiss. But I can't really say I'm disappointed about it.

The room was unsurprisingly rather sparse in the amount of people who had actually passed. After a few moments Ozpin and Glynda took the stage.

"As you all are aware, you are now part of the student body of this academy and are under all the rules and regulations heretofore of this day. I expect much of you all. But do not despair, I'm sure you shall rise to and go above my thoughts. Speak with Glynda, she will coordinate dorms and schedules for classes. I am present for advice should it be required just as well as the other teachers. Now to get to the point. Team announcements," Short and succinct as the man seemed, always.

I waited patiently as each of my now fellow classmates perked up at the announcement.

"From our observations we have decided how the teams should be assigned. The teams I am about to tell you of are the best match ups as far as we understand so far. Of course not all teams are meant to be, but I expect cordiality and professionalism even if you do not agree with leadership or certain team mates. Alas, you all are newly adults or teenagers, so there will be some leniency to less than stellar behavior.

But to reach the culmination of this speech, the teams are as follows," Ozpin spoke, "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four are now team Cardinal or CRDL." The four boys went on stage and stood next each other, Cardin with a large grin on his face, the other three looking rather pleased at being on the same team.

"The next team is made up of Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren and shall be known as team Napier or NPYR," the three girls and one guy quickly grouped up on the stage, "and as such the last team shall be Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Naruto Uzumaki. Their team is thusly called team Brown or BRWN. The team leaders shall be announced by Glynda."

I watched from my place on stage next to my new teammates. I wondered for a moment what team CRDL's team leader would be before guessing it would be Cardin. For my team and NPYR, I had no clue however. It really could go in any direction.

"Team NPYR shall be led by Nora Valkyrie. Hopefully such responsibility will be safe on your shoulders," Glynda spoke, stopping to give team NPYR a look before continuing.

"Team CRDL shall be led by Cardin. Do not let the responsibility go to your head," Glynda added as she named team CRDL's leader.

"Finally Team BRWN's leader shall be Ruby Rose. Congratulations to all teams and their captains. Now have a good day. I shall be standing next to the door for when you all leave this room. I have your papers for your schedules and dorm rooms. Do collect them."

Just like that, the acceptance ceremony was over. I couldn't help but feel it was somewhat lack luster. But that was just my personal opinion. I followed after my team, noticing the rather put out look Weiss had. I would have to speak with her if what she was upset over was what I had in mind. Ruby was in what seemed like a state of shock over who knows what, it could have been the new role as leader or the fact her sister wasn't on her team. I didn't really know and I wasn't inclined to look into it unless it started to truly negatively affect her. My plan was to make sure that team NPYR and my own team would be prepared for anything, so that meant preventing mental turmoil just as much as physical.

My reasoning for this was the words from earlier with Ozpin. He was worried for not just his students or Beacon itself, but the forces that work to dispel the society that had formed. To subjugate it and make what they wish the world to be as the true reality. This worry was what he had shared with me and what he had asked for my help with. As far as I understood, I was stuck here in Remnant, so I might as well help out.

I would. It was as simple as that.

I was brought back to attention when Weiss shoved some papers in my face along with a collapsible data pad as I would later find out it was called. I glanced over them and then peeked at Weiss' papers of which she was looking over. I frowned in slight annoyance. We shared every single class and... we have a coed dorm. I would literally not be able to go anywhere without her present. A quick glance at Ruby and Blake's papers confirmed the same as well. Team BRWN was stuck together literally everywhere.

A quick walk got my team to our dorm. Once the door was open it was rapidly revealed to just have a bunch of furniture shoved into the room with no thought of organization. The four decent sized beds, well proportioned wardrobes and four rather large desks made it so that the room was far too full of furniture.

"Well I can say right now my full set of stuff we can get rid of. I don't need a wardrobe to store clothes, I won't need a desk because I really doubt we all will need to use a desk at the same time. As for my bed, I don't really well... do beds. I'll probably sleep on the window sill, so don't worry about it," I spoke.

Ruby was the next to speak up, "Well then... I got it! Bunk beds! We can take apart Naruto's set of stuff to make bunk beds then since he said he doesn't need it."

Like a whirlwind the three girls flew forward and in moments before my shocked eyes two set of bunk beds were set up. Even though I said I didn't need a bed they put mine below Weiss' bed. My wardrobe and desk however were completely torn apart to make the bunk beds stable. Ruby's and Blake's rather small amount of clothes and other various things they brought were put away rather quickly. I helped Weiss store her 'not clothes' stuff such as the few cosmetics she made use of and the vials of dust for her weapon and so on. Most of the items went either on her desk, in her wardrobe, or under my bed considering her bed was above mine.

Once the room finally settled down, I collapsed over on the window sill, resting my head against the cool glass. I ignored the quiet murmurs between the girls as I slowly fell to slumber. I was ever so tired. I barely noticed as the data pad I had been given began to beep showing that someone was attempting to make contact with me or that I had a message.

I had of course set my data pad on Weiss' desk, so as a rule of thumb thing, she went over to check it. When Weiss opened it, she was met with a video face time of a woman that she did not recognize.

"Who are you," Weiss said flatly.

Traveling along the thread that was Weiss answering the data pad, both Blake and Ruby heard her and gathered around the snow-haired girl to see who she was conversing with.

"Who are you," was the flat reply back.

"I asked first," Weiss parried.

"Irregardless, where is Naruto? Or is this a wrong number? I never quite got the hang of these stupid things," the woman said.

Over in the corner of the room I jerked awake from my dozing state when I heard my name. I got up and walked over to where the three girls were hunched over a data pad.

"What is... Ashley?" I said bewildered.

I snatched the data pad from Weiss and brought it closer to my face.

"Naruto!" Ashley returned.

I looked awkwardly at the three pairs of accusing eyes before deciding to ignore them. "So...uhh... hi Ashley. How's it going?" I made small talk.

"I needed to contact you about something. I was planning on visiting the city of Vale as part of a job program thing that I don't feel like explaining at the moment, just understand I would be a liaison from my department here in Vacuo to the one in Vale, and I thought I would look you up to celebrate that birthday of yours. It should be in just a week or two right?"

I groaned. Why did she have to say it so loud. I didn't even need to look to know that my team mates were paying their utmost attention to what was being said.

"Look, Ashley, it's really not the best time. Can you call back or whatever it is called with these data pad things?" I asked.

"Why?" Ashley asked, "does it have to do with those three girls I saw a moment ago. The white haired one seemed pretty rude."

Weiss snorted at that.

"Yes, it does. Now I'll call you back," I said, before hanging up as I mumbled to myself, "If I can even figure out how to call you back."

I quickly ended the conversations and collapsed the data pad once more, groaning as I laid my palm on my face. I could already tell this was going to be a long night. I turned to my team who were all staring at me with big, questioning eyes

One pair of cat like yellow eyes, the pupils slightly slit like, with the bow of the owner slightly twitching. One pair of steel gray eyes under a bob of black hair tinged with a good deal of red, the pair expressive as always. The last pair of course was a pair of silver eyes, the pointed question said just by their look.

"Not tonight. I do not care what you say. I'm going to sleep."

With that I walked back to my window sill as I had now claimed it and within moments I was asleep.

…...

I sat up stretching my arms and was rewarded with several pops and cracks from my abused back. I grinned however at the pleasure of stretching and then took the time to glance at the clock in the room. I groaned and laid back against the wall of the window frame area I had chose to sleep, lamenting my stupid internal body clock. It was only freaking five god damn thirty-six.

The classes don't even start for a good three or more hours and that would be if today was even a normal school day. From what I understood classes didn't start until tomorrow. It was ridiculous how I woke up so early. I palmed my face and then got up to get ready for the day. As I stumbled about wiping the crust out of my eyes in the rather did room, I stubbed my toe painfully against something on the floor. I yelped and flailed my arms as I fell rather ungracefully backwards.

With a thump my rear met a rather painful meeting with the floor and my head slammed against a bed post. Then all I knew was oblivion. At least for a few minutes. When I sat up quickly a few moments later, the room was still dark and the clock showed only five minutes had passed. I slapped my forehead for being so clumsy and let a sliver of chakra slip into my eyes allowing enhanced vision. The amount of chakra I had sent luckily did not activate my sharingan.

After finally getting dressed I looked over to the sleeping girls. Well all but one. A lone pair of gray eyes was looking at me rather blearily as they slowly focused.

"Naruto..." Ruby murmured as she sat up, the blanket sliding off of her torso revealing her tank top as stretched, one hand rubbing her eye. The girl lazily continued to become more awake while she stared at me. I sighed and was about to turn to go outside to get some alone time when Ruby suddenly sprung into motion like she had drank forty cups of coffee.

In an overt and rather non-whisper whisper Ruby spoke up, "WAIT! Where are you going?"

"Outside?" I replied rather dryly.

Ruby snorted in indignation before repeating her question, "No, now for a serious answer, where are you going?"

"I was planning on looking around the school a bit, nothing too much in particular."

"Can I join you," Ruby asked.

"If you wish," I stated.

With a little squeak of joy Ruby flashed around the room rather quietly surprisingly and was dressed and ready to go in but a minute. I nodded and stepped out of the room and began walking down the stairs to get outside, Ruby trailing behind. As we walked Ruby spoke up.

"So...who was that girl who called you from yesterday?"

"A headache... and let's leave it at that," I said sharply.

Ruby winced and I let my expression soften, "Look Red, I know you're just curious, and you don't mean any harm. To be honest I like you, you're not a bad person to be around. But I do not like to share much, not about me, not about what I know, and not information that could later be used against me. I... do not have good experiences sharing my past." I then muttered to myself, "I already have shared more than I ever wanted in the past couple days."

Ruby simply looked back with her ever expressive eyes and I let loose another sigh. The habit was back, like a reformed smoker regressing to their old habits, I was 'sighing' up a storm.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll answer one single question on anything you want...well, within reason. I promise I won't be sarcastic and snarky. But if I do answer your question, then I want you to answer me one question with as much honesty and thought as you can. Deal?" I hazarded.

Like that Ruby lit up.

"Sure. But what to ask! Oh I don't know! Calm down Ruby, remember normal knees, not bee's knees, got to keep myself contained. But let's see," the girl started off loudly before muttering to herself about the bee's knees stuff again.

"I got it! Are we...are we friends, Naruto? Remember to answer honestly!" Ruby asked.

I blinked at her question. I hadn't foreseen such a question. Something so simple, yet rather deep. To be honest I didn't know if she was my friend. Could I even have friends. As I thought about it, the ways in which I talked and acted with Ruby, Blake, Weiss and the few others I had met could be construed as friendship.

But, as I thought, I wondered if I could accept having friends again. The people who I had previously called friend had turned out to traitors, betrayers, schemers, and all other sorts of scum. The few who didn't, well...I killed. Through trickery, through my own mistaken actions, or other reasons that lead to any who grew close to me and I allowed to become my friends ended with their death or general chaos and sorrow.

But I couldn't lie to myself, I had said I would at least try to let Weiss in and let her be more than just a piece of my ever extending cover in which I wished to hide myself. It also wasn't just Weiss, after that night with Blake and what we shared, she was part of it. I was letting these people in, no matter how hard I didn't want to and no matter what I did. So just like Weiss and Blake before, a little bit of the secret that was me I would let Ruby have. Hers would be her own, a piece that only I know and the recipient, her, would have.

It was only fair.

"Ruby...Yes. We are friends. I do believe so, or at least want it to be so...but I want you to know something. I have had friends before and I want to tell you something about them before you decide to be my friend. Before this goes any further than it already has. My first friend, the first person who ever looked at me as more than a... _monster_ , his name was Itachi. He's dead, and you want to know how he died? He attacked me, swathed in clothes that disguised him from being the person I knew and I killed him. Do you understand that Ruby? My first friend, the very _first_!

But that's not the end of that story, there is more to it. But...I can't share it yet, maybe I will never. But I survived that, I made more friends. They are either dead or they betrayed me. I do not have a good track record," I intoned intemperately.

The air was quilted as the two of us stood still outside, Ruby's watery eyes watching me. I let the pregnant pause continue for just a moment longer before finally continuing.

"I...I don't want you to die or...or...or become another betrayer. I tell you this so you can make your decision now on whether you want to be my friend or not. To accept the added risks of becoming close to me, of being near me. I won't stop you no matter what decision you make. So that's my answer, and my question that I want you to answer is quite similar to yours, you'll find. So Ruby, are we _friends_?"

Ruby stood still. The air blowing her hair ever so slightly as she returned my gaze, never looking away. She answered promptly, barely a thought to it. Or maybe all too much thought to it.

"We are."

 **An: That's a rap. Happy holidays y'all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Back on the grind. Well, not really I suppose, but I don't really have any other way to describe returning to a normal schedule of school and... well completely avoiding my team mates in every way that is possible. That is not to say I don't like my team anymore. It's the exact opposite of that. I _like_ them too much. I don't want to screw this up. Thus I took the most obviously logical and completely necessary step to ensure they don't hate me.

Run away and avoid all contact like they had contracted the plague and basically be a complete wuss. Genius right? No? Well go fuck yourself whoever you are. _Ahem_ , any way, as I was saying I was trying my damned best to make myself scarce. Which means I was a ghost, and that my team hadn't seen hide nor hair of me since my conversation with Ruby about being friends. It wasn't that they thought I had left the school or anything to that degree.

I was in class before their very piercing eyes, the three always searching for answers through deep stares, a boon for me though was that they were always too many seats away to allow a conversation to happen and I was always gone before they could say a thing.

I also sometimes would return to our room to grab something I needed or to leave a thing no longer required behind, such as homework or a textbook and such. But, other than that, I pretty much left no marks behind to show I was present in an area, not a single sign or anything. I had taken to sleeping on the roofs and of course, being the amazing ninja slash wussy hiding master, never slept on the same roof two nights in a row. I didn't keep a schedule on the roofs I would sleep on either. It was all but impossible to figure out which roof I was going to use and with my senses the girls weren't going to sneak up on me.

So to explain where I currently was, I was sitting on one of the various roofs the fine castle that was beacon, one of the many the campus for hunters and huntresses in training had to offer, trying to figure out how to operate the stupid data pads, or more particularly my data pad. The darn thing wouldn't show me how to make a call, so I was left to aimlessly press buttons and click things hoping for results.

Just as I was about to press another button and hopefully not explode my electronic device, a box popped up with a picture of Ashley on it. The very person I was attempting to contact. Of course her name on the device wasn't Ashley, that be too boring and far too easy. Nope, I had set it as "Preeeeety Kittyyyy" with way too many e's and y's present and when I had told Ashley she just laughed and told me that she had set me as "Masked and not so mysterious." I have to admit, I chuckled a little. Don't judge me.

Regardless, I answered the call.

"Ashley," I said.

"Naruto, finally! Man, I really hate these things. Give me a normal phone any day. But I mean, these data pads, they do work faster and are supposedly more reliable. But all the stupid buttons and... You don't really care do you?"

I immediately stopped feigning sleep with loud and punctuated snores mixed in with the reliable snot bubble that while physically didn't make sense considering my face mask, was undeniable essential and hilarious. I, of course, in accordance to her question, acted quite indignant.

"Why I never! I have not once in my existence refused to give my utmost and full attention to whomever is speaking in front of me and whatever they are talking about!" I nodded to accentuate the effect.

"What was I talking about then?" Ashley deadpanned.

Like a whip I returned with my retort, "things." Perfect.

"Things? Really?" One lone eyebrow raised in question, the faunus' tail of hers flicking through the camera's view for but a moment.

"Ask a vague question, get a vague answer," I shot back.

"Fine. What _specifically_ was I speaking of in our current conversation, that I was telling to you while you pretended to sleep?"

"Obviously you were speaking about something that you felt inclined to speak about, duh." I snorted internally. She was making it far too easy.

Two porcelain fingers rose up to pinch the bridge of her nose as Ashley, from what the picture showed me, attempted to fight off a headache.

"Alright, now Naruto. I want you to specifically detail verbatim what has been said between us since the phone call has started. If you were paying attention then you would obviously be able to do so," Ashley demanded.

I raised a single finger to my face and tapped it against my cheek as if I was thinking.

"I think it went something like this," I coughed dramatically and then reached into my large seal on my massive scroll and pulled out a ridiculously fake looking wig of the same color of Ashley's hair complete with comically sized cat ears. Then in true manly fashion I placed it on my head and spoke in falsetto, "Naruto, finally! Man, I really hate these things. Give me a normal phone any day. But I mean, these data pads, they do work faster and are supposedly more reliable. But all the stupid buttons and... You don't really care do you?"

I then whipped off my wig and shook out my own hair and deepened my voice for theatrical effect and spoke again, "Why I never! I have not once in my existence refused to give my utmost and full attention to whomever is speaking in front of me and whatever they are talking about!"

Just as I was about to replace the wig I had pulled out I was stopped by Ashley who spoke in between laughs.

"Alright, fine, maybe you were listening. But anyway, I'll be arriving tomorrow. Which it's your _birthday_ right? We can go out somewhere, hang out. You know, do birthd..." I quickly cut her off.

"No."

"No?" Ashley asked.

"No. I... I do not celebrate my birthday. Whatever possessed the part of me that told you about it post-coitus didn't remember that I absolutely hate my birthday. It's better to just skip it, ok?"

Ashley winced. "Well, there might theoretically, incidentally, possibly be a little, tiny, eenie meenie problem with that," Ashley said quickly.

This time I pinched my the bridge of my nose to fight off the incurring annoyance.

"And... what might this theoretically, incidentally, possibly a little, tiny, eenie meenie problem be, Ashley?" I asked.

"Well, I may have, in theory of course, informed your friends about this birthday of yours and set up a little surprise. This surprise may or may not be a little party and if such a party did exist, theory once more, there may or may not be gifts and cake and merriment to be had."

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked fatalistically.

"Nope, buh-bye now."

With a click Ashley was gone and I was staring at my data pad, mood thoroughly soured. The short cough afterward caused me to whip around, just to spot of all people, Blake.

"Ah, uhm..." I struggled to figure out what to say and then chose my course. The course I always seem to choose since coming here to Remnant. This course reliably and always making the situation worse for me, yet some how getting me out of said situation. Jump into the deep end without a thought. "How ya doing tiger? I was just finishing up some phone calls. Thinking about hitting the sack. What brings to my side of the..." I gave a furtive glance around me and sighed before pasting on a cheesy smile, "tower roof?"

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Blake asked simply.

"Us?" I quipped.

"Yes, us. Hmph, I thought you were supposed to be a ninja or something, Naruto."

I turned my head to the left to spot Weiss climbing up onto the roof rather gracefully, minimal effort being put into what was no doubt a difficult climb considering the girl wasn't able to use chakra.

"So if you're over there then..." I turned to the right only to see rose petals floating in the breeze. I then felt a rather noticeable, and clearly not previously there, weight on my legs. I glanced down to see Ruby layed out rather comfortably on the roof, my lap her pillow. The light blush on her cheeks didn't escape me but her bravado to do such a risky move let me ignore it. For now.

"Hey...friend. How's it...uh...hanging? Did the room... well I mean, uh... roof top get hotter, or is it just me?" Ruby said. I watched her face become even more red and listened as Ruby mumbled to herself quietly after her statement being too weird and then once more talking to herself about knees and such. It was a rather weird obsession. But it seemed to help the girl cope.

"Right, well you caught me. So...yeah. Uh, what was the question again?" I stalled for time.

"Why," Weiss spoke up, "have you been avoiding us. If something is wrong you should come to your team."

"Yeah!" Ruby added before giving a meaningful look towards me, "we're your friends."

"After...after all you have done for us...what we've been through these past couple days. We're a team, and we aren't going to abandon our team mates," Blake finished.

I looked around at all of them. They were... too kind. I felt nothing but sincerity from them. It almost made me want to puke, or smile, or bake a cake. I seriously did not know how to react to it. It wasn't hatred, or something similar to that. Where were the secret motives, the agendas of nefarious means to fulfilled, the backstabbing double-crosses that plagued me my whole life. They simply lacked all these things that were my only life experiences. It was maddening.

Frustrated I jumped to my feet, abruptly pushing Ruby off my lap. My disbelief was at an all time high, I couldn't take it. I had to vent, and three willing, or more likely unwilling, targets were before me.

"You want...me... to tell you why I'm acting this way?" I asked quietly.

The three girls grouped up shoulder to shoulder, using each other as support in this integral moment. They all nodded.

"I assume you all have at least come to terms with the cursory knowledge that my past is harsh, unsettling, _not_ something that was fun nor easy to hear. I am also sure that you all, while not telling the full story of what I disclosed to each of you individually, at least told each other that I had told you something of my past," I asked again.

Three more curt nods.

"Well, I'll tell you what is bothering me then. But first, combine the three pieces of my past I have given you. Take your time, piece together what you know," I said harshly, my breathing slightly erratic as my chakra swirled chaotically inside of me.

Weiss looked at me critically, noticing my strange behavior, before speaking first, "Naruto told me that he had came from a family who were known for fire semblances, similar in ability but different in design. He was born with a special ability that was given to but a very select few of his clan mates by luck at birth. He was thus ostracized and then left orphaned, thought he did not elaborate. That's what I was told." Solemn looks were sent my way but I ignored them. I turned to Blake.

"Blake, if you will." I intoned.

Blake then spoke up, "I... Naruto told me of his team he had once. A team of himself, and three others by the name of Narumi, Hinata, and Kurenai. The Kurenai person was the teacher, or sensei, as he had said. He also said that Hinata is dead, that the Kurenai woman hates him, and that the Narumi girl is better off dead considering what she had turned into, as Naruto proclaimed. "

More glances at my unsettling demeanor and of at hearing such recounts of my horrid past, I however merely grinned in apathy. It was old news to me.

"Ruby...finish it," I demanded.

Ruby nervously looked at me before speaking, "Naruto told me about his first friend...a boy named Itachi. This _friend_ of his, from what Naruto had told me, dressed up one day in clothes that disguised who he was and then tried to kill Naruto. Naruto defended himself and killed Itachi instead. Then Naruto found out it was Itachi. I... Naruto told me more, how he did have more friends but they either died or betrayed Naruto in the end. He wanted me to know what we were all getting into and was using the story he told me as a way of giving us the chance to back off, too get away before it was too late I suppose."

I, in turn to all their stories, nodded to myself before closing my eyes. I tried to bottle my frustration, the rage broiling beneath my skin at the confusion of what to do. I had never been in this situation before! I knew what to do when someone was attacking me, when they were trying their utmost to kill me! Not what to do when their just trying to help me the best they can.

"You all understand now... how I am dangerous, how my past is a dark mark on many, me least of all. You may have also noticed I haven't told you all jack shit. I was vague, and told you little. Names to no faces, quick descriptions of little nothings. I...everything I said was true, yet it wouldn't matter if you screamed it to the world. You want to know why? You want to truly know? Because I was scared. I didn't want you all to know anything, and what I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to use it to come and bite me in the ass in case you all ever did choose to betray me. That's just how petty I am.

That is why I'm running, why I'm hiding. You all...you're too nice, too kind to me. Yet you all expect nothing from me! How am I supposed to take that, Huh?! I don't understand how to deal with this acceptance! I don't know what to do with one friend, how to react, how to behave, much less with three! I don't want to mess this up, to push you all away or hurt you, to get you all caught up in the _curse_ that is my life. I don't want you all to die just from knowing me! Or...or... or even worse betray me in the end, to make it so I end up all alone again.

I'm not prepared for that. I don't want to lose the peace I have now. So I hid. I do what shinobi do when they don't know what to do, they bury their emotions and run away. So there you go, all laid out before your very eyes.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki, liar and pansy, afraid to face the three people who had brought something other than _anger_ or _hatred_ into my life. You just _accepted_ me, even when I told you such disturbing things about myself."

I finished the rant at a near whisper, though I know not a word was missed. The roof top was silent, the only sound of the light wind and the flap of cloth against cloth and skin as we stood there silent. I closed my eyes and began to turn away. Their silence was telling, I had fucked up again.

This was to be my life. One constant fuck up followed by another, my body always surrounded with disappointment and eventual death. I could play no part right in any one's plans and this appeared to be another point in the 'what could shatter Naruto Uzumaki's soul the most' game that Kami had made just for me.

I had barely began to take a step before I felt two arms wrap around my middle. Then another set, followed by a third. I opened my eyes to look down into three sets of hair. Black and red, Silver and white, and finally black with tones of purple or blue. I snorted as I felt a lone tear began to well it's way up to protrude from my right eye, the one without the Sharingan.

"What...what are you three doing?" I asked bleakly, even as I felt the tear slowly and carefully well up in my eye as I stared skyward into the dark and stormy clouds, billowing cumulus's twisting and writhing in the sky. It was Weiss who spoke first for the three, though I noticed not one even slightly lightened up on their grips around me.

"We are your friends Naruto! We don't care what happened before, you are our friend now and we aren't going to let you slip away easily, understand. I...we all know that you are not the best at this. To be truthful...I don't think any of us are. I've never had friends, just cold detachment from a frozen-like father and a sister who is more of a servant than anything. I don't know how to act either, but I'm not going to let that stop me!"

Ruby than followed her exclamation, "I... I won't let my first friend at Beacon run away. I may have had friends before, but not as serious as this. I mostly had my sister and my father. Those people at my school, there only school friends. People you met at a school and you knew were only cordial because you had to spend a year in the same classroom as them. You, you were different. So I'm not letting you run away!"

Blake then finished it off, "I'm...you know more about me than most can say in this world. But you didn't judge me, and that leaves me no right to judge you. If you think I will allow you to escape me, you got another thing coming!"

The lone tear finally coursed it way down my cheek. For the first time in years, I cried...well even if it was only a single tear.

Was...was this what friendship was. To be fully accepted, faults and all. I had come to this world through means beyond my control. I had planned fully just to integrate myself into society as a cover, try to find a way back maybe, but never thought I would let myself fall into the clutches of friendship and camaraderie. I was just trying to make myself a cover, and instead had set myself up for failure from the start. Even if the failure was the most beautiful fuck up I have ever succeeded in accomplishing.

I felt a laugh bubble its way up my diaphragm. Then it escaped. A sad, lonely laugh belted its way out and I slowly lifted my arms and placed them about the three girls hugging me. I hugged back, even as the sad chortle escaped me.

I paid no mind to the rain that began to fall. No, I was just focused on the strange feeling in my chest. The feeling that had been caused by the three before me. There was no words to describe it. My vocabulary was not big enough, my understanding of the world to simple or too construed.

I simply stood there and hugged them as they hugged back. Rain pelting us was not even a concern, our clothing became soaked and lightning struck off in the distance. We were not even ruffled.

I... I did not know what to say. I just felt.


End file.
